My Little Dancer
by Insane Musician
Summary: What happens to a girl who's past she has told no one except those she knows who are absolutly close to her, when she meets her old friend and meets her friends? Will one of them be able to heal her? or will she stay the same as always
1. Chapter 1

.::Start::.

"Sissy it's time to get up, You hawve scwool, yowr gonna be wate again." my brother said shaking me awake.

I groaned and rolled over facing him. He had brown hair and silver eyes and was so adorable all you wanted to do was hug him.

"Alright, alright I'm up. Thank you. You can go back to sleep baby." She said smiling at him, he simply smiled and skipped back to his room.

I walked into my bathroom and plugged my straitener in, I then put some emerald green contacts in, then went into my room and grabbed clothes. I wasn't rich enough to afford the uniforms, so they thought. I just didn't want to wear those God aweful dresses. It looks like they all were thrown up with yellow vomit. I like yellow and everything but not as a dress like that. I put on some velvet black pants on then wrapped up my chest in tape so they wouldn't erritate her at all, then with a red shirt over it with black hearts around the waist and just above the chest, finally my black fishnet gloves that went to her elboes but covered the scars. I went into the bathroom and put her hair in a ponytail then straightened it. She walked out of the bathroom when she was done with no makeup on and headed for her drawers to on her socks that one was black and the other was red, then quickly I put on my black converse and grabbed my bag that had a nottebook, a few pens, my ipod, my phone, some tick tacks, and my camera. I ran down stairs and was greeted by the nanny, saying that the home school teacher would be here at 9. I grabbed my key and went to go to my motorcycle to ride to the first day of Hell not even waiting for her sister knowing she would rather walk.

**-Kyouya's P.O.V**

I was at my computer looking to see if there was any new students and but of course there was:

Name: Jinx Kei

Age: 17 - Senior - class 3A

Height: 5"1'

Weight: 106

Family: 3 brothers, Elliot, Kendon, and Quinten. 1 sister, Jenna. Her father - lawyer, and mother - deceased

Got hear: On scolarship for archery

Past: Unknown

/\

Name: Jenna Kei

Age: 16 - Junior - 2D

Height: 5"6

'Weight: 113

Family: 3 brothers, Elliot, Kendon, and Quinten. 1 sister, Jinx. Her father - lawyer, and mother - deceased

Got here: for drama scholarship

Past: Known for always being the drama queen at her old school she was praised above all else. She doesn't get along with her sister or her brothers, except Elliot. She would rather be out shopping and hanging with friends anyday. She does alright in school but is no A student. She is flirty, obnoxious and above else mean to people she doesn't like. She loves the color pink and loved being out in the sun to tan. Almost every week she would get one guy to clame he loved was new.

An unnown past. I have nothing over her...yet. This will be very interesting. I thought smugly.

"What is it Kyoya-senpai?" Hauhri asked me.

"We have new students and they are on a scalorship. Archery and Drama." I said

"What's their names?" Hunny-senpai asked cutely.

"Jinx and Jenna. Jinx and Jenna Kei I believe." I said and noticed Haruhi froze.

"What class is Jinx in?" she asked hastily.

"What?" Tamaki asked her.

"Kyouya what class will she be in?" she asked placing her hands on my shouldesr with shock in her eyes.

"Um...3A I believe. Do you know her?" I asked but never answered, she just ran out of the music room and into the wind.

I looked around the room and saw everyone was anxious about Haruhi's.

**-3rd person**

She arrived at the school and got several glances as she locked up her bike and slipped the keys into her pocket while she grabbed her ipod out of her bag and placed the ear buds in her ear and listened to Vanilla Twilight by Owl city. She walked into the office and saw a woamn maybe 30, at the desk.

"Yes?" she asked

"Jinx, Jinx Kei." she said, the woman nodded and started clicking the keys on the keyboard.

She handed Jinx a paper that held her classes on it and then she was on my own. She walked aimlessly till she came to the classroom that was marked 3A. Class had already started about 6 minutes ago and she could hear the teacher talking. Jinx knocked on the door and the talking immediatly ceased. The door opened and their stood a man in his early forties starring down at her.

"What?" he asked

"I'm Jinx." she said while in the class everyone was staring at the door with curiosity, especially Honey and Mori for they knew she was the girl Haruhi was talking about this morning.

Then they saw her, a small girl with black hair and green eyes. She had on black and red, and had straight hair. She had the aura of mysterious and a bit of shyness but she never showed it. Though she never said a word as she grabbed a book from the teacher and headed to the back of the room, with all the guys starring at her and the girls looking at her with concerned expressions. She put her head down but was still awake but she just stared out the window thinking about her bell rang and she was the first one out of the class room oblivious to the stares she was getting.

**-Jinx's P.O.V**

I was walking around the school, when I ran into my sister and her friends. She glared at me and scoffed when she saw my outfit.

"Watch where you going Jinx." she said, I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"I swear I can't be related to you are those things we call our brothers, except for Elliot, he is the only one that hasn't been corupted." she said.

I rolled my eyes again and walked past her down to a different classroom. Just for some place that's quiet. I walked around until I came to the library adn found no one was in there. I looked around till I found a book called 'Guilty Pleasures'and sat down at one of the tables while I pulled out my headphones. I plugged it in and listened to Break Stuff, by Limp Bizkit, and zoned out into Anita Blake's world of killing and romance. 30 minutes later more people came in and it was getting alittle noisy so I left and took the book with me. Misery Business by Paramore started playing and I found a door that looked abandon and it said Music Room 3. I opened the door and rose petals came flowing out at me. That's when I walked in and saw seven boys but one of them I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Jinx**

The seven boys I saw was a blonde hair with blue eyes, there were twins with red hair and ember eyes, one had black hair and glasses, while there was a small one with blonde hair and brown eyes, and lastly a really tall guy with black hair and black eyes. They were all pretty cute but the last one caught my eye the most. I had my contacts in so all they saw was a girl that had green eyes and black hair, who was tiny and innocent. It's nice when people don't know about you. Haruhi, my best friend who I haven't talked to in years stood there in a boys uniform and looked at me with confused eyes, it seems she does not remember me.

The one with blonde hair was beginning to come towards me and, but before he took my hand I started walking to Haruhi, while walking all the guys threw her nervous glances, but she stayed calm. I stood in front of her and out of no where hugged her. She tensed but then so did the rest of the room. I let go and looked at her shocked face.

"You don't remember me?" I whispered low enough for her to only hear me.

"No should I?" She asked

"You were my best friend Haruhi." I said and her face finally showed comprehension.

"Jinx?" she asked and nodded. she wrapped me in a big hug and spun me around in a circle.

**With the Host club**

"Who is she?" Tamaki asked still appalled because she rejected him

"That is Jinx Kei, 3 brothers Quinten, Kendon, and Elliot, 1 sister who is Jenna and currently a Junior here, both on scholarship, Jinx is Archery and her sister is for Drama. Mother is deceased and father is international lawyer." Kyouya said.

"Personality? Hobbies?" Tamaki perused

"That's the thing, it said her past was unknown so I have no idea where to start." He said and all there eyes went wide. That was new to all of them, Kyouya always knew everything about people.

"What does this mean?" Honey asked.

"It means she is hiding something." he said darkly. The host club looked over and saw Haruhi and Jinx talking.

"She's going to corrupt my daughter and turn her against me." Tamaki whined.

"I don't know, did you see how Haruhi hugged her? She has never done that before." Kyouya reasoned

"That's true, what if she joins the host club, she may get Haruhi into a dress." Tamaki said while day dreaming.

"So then we get to ask her to join?" the twins asked

"Yes." Kyouya said.

**Back with Jinx and Haruhi**

The guys walked over while Haruhi got done with the bear hug.

"Jinx, this is Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitchiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. Guys this is Jinx Kei." she introduced, I bowed but never said a word.

"Oh great another Mori-senpai." Tamaki groaned.

"She talks but not really in front of new people. She does eventually though." Haruhi said

"Hi Jinx." the little boy came up to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked at first but then I hugged him back. Truthfully he was much smaller than me. "You can call me Honey, and Takashi you can call Mori. Right Takashi?" Honey asked

"Aa." was all he said and I smiled a fake smile at them. I haven't really smiled since my mom died. Mori was looking at me like he knew but didn't say anything.

"So how do you know her Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"We are best friends but we lost in contact after a while. That reminds me, how is everyone?" she asked me. I looked down, she didn't know about my mom.

"Jinx what is it? Was it your dad?" she asked and I shook my head. "Your brothers?" another shake. "Your sister?" she asked and another shake came, she became really frightened.

"What happened to mom?" she asked, yea she called my parents her parents to, we did that with each other. I looked at her with sad eyes and she got the message.

"No, when did it happen?" she asked, I walked up to her and hugged her, she hugged back but then I whispered in her ear what happened.

"Five years ago, and in the middle of the night she had an asthma attack. They don't know what caused the reaction but it was while she was sleeping." i whispered, then her knees gave out and I caught her. After a while she regained her balance and she looked at me fully.

"How are you? Do you still have them?" she asked referring to the scars. I smiled at her showing I was fine, and she looked relieved.

"What is 'them'? the twins asked.

"Nothing for you guys to know." Haruhi said quickly. and then I felt arms wrap around me, I looked down and saw Honey.

"Do you want to eat cake with me and Takashi?" he asked sweetly, I couldn't help but nod my head. He dragged me over to a table that had cake after cake on it.

"I know you won't talk so pick your own cake." he said, I complied and grabbed a vanilla cake with lots of frosting on it. I sat down on the couch and sat with my legs crossed on the couch and ate happily. I love my sugar.

"So you have alot of siblings huh?" Honey asked, I nodded and held up 4 fingers.

"How many brothers?" he asked, once again I held up my fingers but this time only three.

Suddenly two shadows loomed over me. The twins.

"Speak." they commanded. I sweatdropped and shook my head.

"We will torture you till you talk." they threatened and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"There is nothing you can do that will be worse then what she has already seen, so leave her alone." Haruhi said as she appeared from no where.

**3rd person pov**

"What do you mean?" the twins asked, Mori was looking at Jinx, the host club was looking at Haruhi, Haruhi was looking at Jinx, and Jinx was staring at the floor.

"Never mind." she said.

"Tell us." they all demanded, all except Mori. Kyouya did though.

"It's not my story to tell." she said and with that all stares were on Jinx.

"She won't talk, so she can't tell you." Haruhi said, they all nodded and gave up..for the moment.

"I can't tell you my story, because it has no ending and even if I did it wouldn't be a happy one." She said loud enough for everyone to hear, but she didn't notice the blushes her voice put on their faces. She had a beautiful voice that held everyone's attention.

"What story does hold a happy ending though?" Kyouya asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"My sisters. My mom. A lot more than you would think have had happy ending." she said in a soft voice.

"You will have you happy ending." Haruhi said

"Are you so sure Haruhi? Look what I have seen already. Would anyone in there right mind believe in a happy ending for themselves?" she asked looking at her.

"Not alot of people would be where you are right now if they had been where you have, Jinxy Alive or dead, you have been through enough to put normal people into a mental hospital or in a grave." she said softly.

"Your right but I can't help but think that." she said

Regardless what those two were talking about, they didn't notice the boys starring at Jinx shocked, Haruhi's words going through each of their minds,

_'Not alot of people would be where you are right now if they had been where you have, Jinxy Alive or dead, you have been through enough to put normal people into a mental hospital.'_

'What did her mean by that?' they all wondered.

"Have you met any friends while you were gone?" Haruhi asked.

"Four actually. You would like them. All really good voices." Jinx said smiling but it never reached her eyes.

"Like -" but she cut her off

"No." she said quickly, and she only nodded.

**Jinx's P.O.V**

'She walks on the moonlit snow  
She´s winterhearted, so you say  
But you don't see  
She´s a dancer on the glass  
That's broken like her past  
She would never flee  
Fascination is her name'

My home number.

"Mushi Mushi." I said as I held the phone up to my ear.

"Jinx, Schools out, where are you. Your brothers are worried sick." the home school teacher said

"I'm sorry they made you call, and they worry because no one else knows how to cook in that house let alone clean and do laundry. If they need me tell them to call me and not you." said chuckling.

"I swear they are no better when you are home you poor thing. I will tell them to call you if they need you." she said

"I'm so sorry again. Tell them I'll be home when I can." I said and hung up.

"Brother's are worried again?" Haruhi asked

"I swear they are like worried mothers over a newborn. And that wasn't even them. It was Elliot's teacher." I said laughing a bit. Haruhi did too.

"You need a ride home?" I asked

"We having host club today?" she asked them

"No go home, but we will walk you out." Tamaki said Haruhi sighed but I led on anyway.

We were out side, when it hit them that they didn't see a vehicle besides a motorcycle and a small car. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and we ran to the motorcycle. I gave her a helmet but I never wore one, we both got on, while Haruhi wrapped her arms around my waist, I saw the Host club running up to us, wide eyed.

"You ride a motorcycle?" The twins asked

"Ya, I don't use my dad's money and I work, so this was the only thing I can afford. I love it though." I said smiling at all of them. Honey smiled, Mori was blank, Kyouya was writing something, the twins were in awe and Tamaki was spazing out.

"My daughters' will not ride on sucha dangerous machine." he demanded.

"Daughter?" I asked and Haruhi just shook her head. I shrugged my shoulders and waved before I started the bike and rode of with Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi's P.O.V

I was walking into town with the Host club because they were 'passing by' so they just joined me, it's been a few hours since Jinx dropped my off and trust me I was more than happy to get off the motorcycle, but hated to see her leave. We swapped cell numbers and then she drove off. We were about a block from the store and the guys were talking behind me when I was glopped into a big hug from the unknown. The guys looked shocked, pissed, and smug (you can guess who that was *cough cough* Kyouya).

"Haruhi!" The person squealed. Oh no, this won't end well.

"Quinten. What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"Awe your so cute. And I was taking a walk." he said

" Ah well, this is the Host club, Tamaki, Hikaru and Koaru, Kyouya, Mori, and Honey. Guys this is Quinten." I introduced them.

"Haruhi, your so adorable, like a little doll." he said swinging me around.

"Haruhi how do you know him?" Tamaki asked through clenched teeth.

"Haruhi, you didn't tell them?" he asked with fake offence.

He spun me around till my back was to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. He then cupped my cheek and nipped my ear while looking at the guys. They were now all pissed except Kyouya. He then decided to finish it off and lick my cheek, and as soon as that happened I was swept away from him by the guys. Quinten was on the ground laughing so hard he was crying, and of course I couldn't help but laugh back.

"What's so funny? and don't ever touch our Haruhi again." Tamaki threatened which made him laugh more.

"Haruhi.. she is like a sister to me. Jinx is my sister, and Haruhi was always part of the family. Trust me nothing sexual is going on. Now say one of you did something to _my_ Ha_r_uhi or Jinx, then we would have a problem." he said towering over them. The twins and Tamaki scurried behind Mori and hid for a while.

"O yes, Haruhi did Jinx tell you about this weekend?" He questioned. This seemed to get everyone's attention though.

"No. What?" I asked.

-3rd person P.O.V-

The Host Club watched in curiosity as Quinten whispered in Haruhi's ear and where surprised to see her eyes light up and smile really big.

"No Way! She is? When is it?" she asked excitedly

"It's Tomorrow. Will you come and cheer her on?" he asked again and Haruhi nodded her hands.

"If the rest of you want to come you can, I will be dead anyway, but you will need a disguise so she wont know who you are. She doesn't like performing in front of people she knows except family. She will be at the park Singing and doing a dance with some friends. Do come, I'm sure you will be thoroughly surprised." he said and smiled.

The guys were surprised, but Haruhi just rolled her eyes. He was always doing this.

"Where will it be?" Tamaki asked.

"The park. It's a contest, well the dance will be, the singing is for entertainment." he said chuckling.

"Yay, I want to see Jinx-chan Sing and dance. Right Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Aa." he said with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

No one noticed of course. This girl, she confuses him, she was supposed to be head over heels at the Host club, most girls use their dad's money, most don't ride motorcycles. She was hiding something and he knew it was big. He wasn't noticing these things about girls, it was confusing.

"Well Haruhi, O will bid you adieu, my lovely rose." he said dramatically, and striking a pose.

"My darling Quinten I will miss you till tomorrow. I bid you adieu as well my dear." She said and struck a pose as well catching the Host club way off guard. She started laughing with him and he left soon, leaving Haruhi with the guys.

"Wow we have never seen you like that Haru-chan." Honey said

"When I was younger we would do that to annoy Jinx, and Kendon." She said smiling.

"Are you going tomorrow?" she asked them.

"Ya, she doesn't seem like the type to do those things." the twins said together.

"O my other daughter is going to be amazing I just know it." Tamaki said joyfully.

"Remember you guys have to be in disguise." She said with a warning tone. They all nodded and headed off.

-Jinx's P.O.V-

Tomorrow will be everything I have everything I have ever dreamed of. I will finally be in front of people and do what I love besides archery. It will be so fun. I will be dancing with my friends, and before that knowing my brother he will make me sing, then I will bring him up on stage and then him, me, and Steffan will sing a song. The last one I will make sure of. This is pay back in action.

"I will win this war brothers." I said to no one in particular.

"No the war has just begun my dear sister." Quinten and Kendon said together.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, reluctantly, to my alarm clock that I finally threw at the wall. It was 10 in the morning and I could have slept longer. Great. I went into my bathroom and started working on my hair. I was going to put purple highlights in my hair, because both my out fits went around purple and black. It took two hours to get that done. 20 minutes to dress in my singing outfit with makeup, packing ballet shoes and my dancing outfit, more makeup, my phone and the cd i need. I needed to leave in a few minutes and my brothers weren't here, Elliot would be at his friends house, and my other siblings would be at the park by now. I was pacing the house until finally I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed my keys and my ipod then headed out the door. I was 15 minutes early but I was to nervous. I was going to sing and dance in front of people I didn't know.

When I got there the first person I saw was Haruhi.

"What are you doing here." I asked nervously

"I ran into Quinten yesterday. You look great" she said simply and I nodded.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, I nodded and she patted my shoulder, "You'll do great."

"Ok, the Host Club don't know about this do they?" you asked, just when she was about to say something someone called your name.

"What Quinten?" I asked irritably

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." she said holding up his hands in defense.

"Well you would be to, if you were me. I'm not used to this." I said pacing again.

"Chill little sis, its going to be fin. If anything you'll win for sure." he said reassuringly and I smiled at him.

"Singing Contestants to the stage please. Sing Contestants to the stage. This is a surprise competition. The person who wins will sing a few songs and bring someone up there with them to sing once or twice, Singing contestants to the stage please."

'O crap...' this won't be good.

I walked up to the stage to see people already there, 10, How was I going to win now?

There was 6 girls and 6 boys. Then there was a board behind us that said who was going against who. They had our songs posted as well, we had picked them weeks before so I was really nervous.

1. Angela - Stacy (Ironic by Alanis Morissette - Sexy Naughty Bitchy by Tata Young)

2. Melissa - Jane (Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam - Bad Romance by Lady Gaga)

3. Eric - Nyles (I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance - The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars)

4. Kain - Milo (Hey Juliet by LMNT - The Good Life by Three Days Grace)

5. Damien - Kent (Falling Down by Atreuy - All That I've Got by The Used )

6. Paige - Jinx (Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson - Misery Business by Paramore)

The first people stayed on stage while the rest of us waited off stage for the on coming nervousness to happen.

-Mori's P.O.V during the 3rd performance-

We all arrived in disguise like we were told and we were now standing in the back with Haruhi. We were told it was the third performance and we would hear Jinx on the last. But as time went on I noticed everyone was good, making me nervous for some reason.

We were now on the last performance and Jinx let the girl known as Paige go first, we still haven't seen Jinx on stage yet so we had no idea what she looked like. The first girl started singing her song and she was pretty good. She sang Because of you by Kelly Clarkson, lets just hop Jinx does well.

-Jinx's Turn-

The girl walked off stage

"And now we bring you Jinx Kei singing Misery Business by Paramore." The voice said, and then she walked up on stage. She looked Great, and I think all of the guys in this room would agree. Her hair now held purple highlights that matched her dress that was absolutely cute on her. She had very little make up on but it brought out her blue eyes.

'Wait didn't she have green eyes yesterday?' i thought to myself but shrugged it off just as she began. She closed her eyes as the music started and sang

I'm in the business of misery,Let's take it from the 's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a 's a matter of time before we all run out,When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.I waited eight long months,She finally set him free.I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for weeks and we've caught on fire,She's got it out for me,But I wear the biggest , I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him , it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him if you could then you know you 's gonna just feel so...It just feels so chances they don't ever matter, people never a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this there's a million other girls who do it just like as innocent as possible to get to who,They want and what they like it's easy if you do it I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him , it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him right if you could then you know you 's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good.I watched his wildest dreams come trueAnd not one of them involving youJust watch my wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving...Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him , I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him , it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him if you could then you know you 's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good.

As the song ended she opened her eyes and Looked around. Everyone was speechless, even the judges. She even got the Host club speechless. She was better than good. She walked off the stage with everyone in shock. Everyone snapped back into reality and then the judges started the next grouping.

-The next groups-

1. Angela - Jane (Bad Boy by Cascada - Secret by The Pierces)

2. Kain - Nyles (Love Like Woe by The Ready Set - Monster by Skillet)

3. Damin - Jinx (Want You Bad by the Offspring - Lillian's Safari by Delta Delta!)


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

_-The next groups-_

_1. Angela - Jane (Bad Boy by Cascada - Secret by The Pierces)_

_2. Kain - Nyles (Love Like Woe by The Ready Set - Monster by Skillet)_

_3. Damin - Jinx (Want You Bad by the Offspring - Lillian's Safari by Delta Delta!) _

.:Start:.

The first pair were just finishing up and now the guy named Zain was singing Love Like Woe. They were all really good. I wasn't going to win but o well. I got a text from Aya.

**You did amazing hun, everyone was speechless, looking good to -Aya**

I quickly texted back saying

I think the reason why they were speechless is another reason, not me being good. And thanx -Jinxy

After a bit my opponent went on stage and started. I then got another text.

**No that was why they were speechless trust me. Good luc next. You'll do great. -Aya**

I again replied then shut my phone off

Thanx bby cakes. -Jinxy

Damin was finished and walked off the stage walking past me he just smiled. O man, I'm so nervous. I walked on stage and gave the dj my cd. Everyone was watching me like before. The music started and my part was coming. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes before beginning.

And These Voices, Voices Keep On Ringing Out In My Head, My HeadAnd I Just Wish They Would Go Away Instead Of Hanging Around Like They DoAnd They Said, They Said That I Was Taking Too Many Damn FriendsBut I Dont Think That They Know, Know I Know They Dont Know, what They're SayingCause They Said They Said, That I Should Probably Give Up, Give UpBefore the Going Goes And Gets Too Tough But I've Had Of Enough Of ThemI've Had Enough Of ThisAnd I've Had My Fair Share And Just I Dont Think That Is FairTo Pretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisPretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisAnd I've Had My Fair Share And I Just Dont Think That Is FairTo Pretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisPretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisAnd They Said, They Said That I'm A HypocriteAnd I Wish, I Wish That They Would Really Quit Talking,Talking About All Of This To My face And The LeastThey Said They SaidThat They Can Go Away When They WantBe Too Happy To Say Until I Clear My Head, Until I Clear My HeadAnd I've Had My Fair Share And Just I Dont Think That Is FairTo Pretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisPretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisAnd I've Had My Fair Share And I Just Dont Think That Is FairTo Pretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisPretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisThey Couldn't Possibly Know What They Are Asking This TimeIts So Different, I'm So Far And There's So Many ThingsLeft Unsaid, Left Undone,To The Point Were Nothings Worrying Me Softly, Softly To SleepOut In The Different Location Of Mine-And I've Had My Fair Share And Just I Dont Think That Is FairTo Pretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisPretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisAnd I've Had My Fair Share And I Just Dont Think That Is FairTo Pretend I Haven't Had In All Of ThisWhen I'm The One Who's Had It All This Time

I didn't look this time, I couldn't, I walked off stage almost robotically and said nothing to no one. The judges were calibrating once again. This time it was much longer.

-10 minutes later. Host Clubs P.O.V-

"This is nerve wrecking. They are taking forever." The twins complained.

"Just think how bad this is for Jinx." Hunny said, They all nodded and looked at the stage to see the announcer standing there smiling at everyone.

_'Now we have come to our final 3_, _during this we will pin two together and the loser will be pinned against the one who has not gone. Who ever wins that round will face the first champion. Then you know the rest. Now to call out the remaining 3. The first is Jane, the second is Kain. And finally the third person is...Jinx!"_

Everyone even Kyouya and Mori. They clapped though, that still counts.

_"Now We will have Jane and Kain pinned against each other, then the loser will face against Jinx. Good Luck Contestants and make the better person win."_

Then let the battles begin.

-Jinx's turn-

They had just said I was going against Jane, Kain had won with Want you bad by the Offspring. Jane just got done with King of Anything by Sara Bareilles, and I was going up to sing Complicated. Before the music started I saw my brother talking to the tech producer and heard the scream come down but I ignored it.

-Quinton's P.O.V-

The War has just begun Jinx.

I just got done talking to the tech producer and I went over to Haruhi and the Host Club.

They were going to see what my sister has been up to with her friends.

"Hey guys." I said smiling innocently

"What did you do?" Haruhi asked.

"O nothing. I got a video from Steffan's brothers. They were all at a mall, and screwing around. This is what she did the little devil. She was there with Steffan, Jack, and Riley." i said

Who are they?" Tamaki asked.

"Friends of hers. Give it a minute." I said and they all turned there attention to the screen.

The music started and this time she had her eyes open and smiling a bit. The screen was playing images at the mall she was at and three boys were with her. She said she had the most fun there.

Uh huhLife's like thisUh huh, uh huhThat's the way it is'Cause life's like thisUh huh, uh huhThat's the way it isChill out, what you yelling' for?Lay back, it's all been done beforeAnd if, you could only let it beYou will seeI like, you the way you areWhen we're drivin' in your carAnd you're, talkin' to me one on oneBut you becomeSomebody else'Round everyone elseYour watchin' your backLike you can't relaxYou tryin' to be coolYou look like a fool to meTell meWhy'd you have to go and make things so complicated?I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody elseGets me frustratedLife's like this youYou fall and you crawl and you breakAnd you take what you get, and you turn it intoHonestly, you promised meI'm never gonna find you fake itNo no noYou come over unannouncedDressed up, like you're somethin' elseWhere you are ain't where it's at you seeYou're makin' meLaugh out, when you strike a poseTake off, all your preppy clothesYou know, you're not foolin' anyoneWhen you becomeSomebody else'Round everyone elseYour watchin' your backLike you can't relaxYou tryin' to be coolYou look like a fool to meTell meWhy'd you have to go and make things so complicated?I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody elseGets me frustratedLife's like this youYou fall and you crawl and you breakAnd you take what you get, and you turn it intoHonestly, you promised meI'm never gonna find you fake itNo no no(No no no)No no(No no no)No no(No no no)No noOoh, chill out, what you yellin' for?Lay back, it's all been done beforeAnd if you could only let it beYou will seeSomebody else'Round everyone elseYour watchin' your backLike you can't relaxYou tryin' to be coolYou look like a fool to meTell meWhy'd you have to go and make things so complicated?I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody elseGets me frustratedLife's like this, youYou fall and you crawl and you breakAnd you take what you get, and you turn it intoHonestly, you promised meI'm never gonna find you fake itNo noWhy'd you have to go and make things so complicated?(Yea yea)I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody elseGets me frustratedLife's like this youYou fall and you crawl and you breakAnd you take what you get, and you turn it intoHonestly, you promised meI'm never gonna find you fake itNo no no

.com/watch?v=5NPBIwQyPWE&ob=av3n

This is the video they took at the mall, just put them in the places.


	6. Chapter 6

-3rd Person P.O.V-

It was so new to the Host club, they had never seen this side of her. They had never seen that hint if sparkle in her eyes before, but now all there is, is that little light in those eyes. In that little video they saw a small girl, with black long hair, dark clothes but with a hyperactivness, a sparkle in the eyes. More Livelyness, but the thing that got them the most was her different colored eyes. One was pitch black and the other was a voilet purple. It looked...well normal. Haruhi noticed the last and froze, getting glances from the guys. They were contacts right? Theyall thought but shook it off. Everyone was speechless. No one cheerd, no one screamed, no one clapped, no one said a word. She just stood there waiting for her oppenennt to walk up to the stage. Jane slowly walked up looking around and her eyes narrowed slightly. She couldn't believe they actually liked that.

_"Ladies and Gentleman we have our semi-finalists. Jane and Jinx. Who will win? Who will loose? You all know that the winner will go up against Kain, and the winner willl shower us with there voice until the dancing contest. You never know who will be here while the winner is singer is singing. We have come up with the winner of the semi-finals...JINX!" One of the judges shouted_

Everyone cheered. especially the unnoticed Host Club, but no one saw the girl in the corner sulking in defeat that wasn't any contestants.

_"Now that we have come to the finals I would Like to say good luck to Kain and Jinx. You guys will be singing a song that has represent you most. I will give you 10 minutes then they will go on the board. Kain your up first. Good Luck competitors!" he said_

-10 minutes Later. Jinx's P.O.V-

They had the board up with two names left and two songs

_Damin - Jinx (Seventeen Forever By Metro station - Nobody Knows by P!nk)_

Damin took the stage and stood still til the music started. When he started to sing you could tell by looking at the crowd he was holding back until now. I was even mesmerized through the whole song.

When my turn came I gulped and walked up the stage and ignored everyones lookes till the music started.

Nobody knowsNobody knows but meThat I sometimes cryIf I could pretend that I'm asleepWhen my tears start to fallI peek out from behind these wallsI think nobody knowsNobody knows noNobody likesNobody likes to lose their inner voiceThe one I used to hear before my lifeMade a choiceBut I think nobody knowsNo noNobody knowsNoBabyOh the secret's safe with meThere's nowhere else in the world that I could ever beAnd baby don't it feel like I'm all aloneWho's gonna be there after the last angel has flownAnd I've lost my way back homeI think nobody knows noI said nobody knowsNobody caresIt's win or lose not how you play the gameAnd the road to darkness has a wayOf always knowing my nameBut I think nobody knowsNo noNobody knows no no no noBabyOh the secret's safe with meThere's nowhere else in the world that I could ever beAnd baby don't it feel like I'm all aloneWho's gonna be there after the last angel has flownAnd I've lost my way back homeAnd oh no no no noNobody knowsNo no no no no noTomorrow I'll be there my friendI'll wake up and start all over againWhen everybody else is goneNo no noNobody knowsNobody knows the rhythem of my heartThe way I do when I'm lying in the darkAnd the world is asleepI think nobody knowsNobody knowsNobody knows but meMe

I let all my emotions out as I sang that song and by the end most people were in tears. Most were shocked that I held all that in and the rest were blank. I stood back with Kain by my side and waited for the judges to deliberate.

"What we are going to do is have everyone make some noice for the person they want to win. Scream, clapp do what ever you want but make sure you vote." he said.

"If you want kain to win, Make some noise!" The judges shouted together.

The crowd went wild and I knew I was going to loose.

"Do the same if you want Jinx to win!" They yelled again.

What shocked me is almost everyone in the park hooted and hollared. They screamed, they clapped. Everything apart from throwing things.

"Alright, looks like we have a winner...JINX!" they yelled.

I was almost in tears, but ofcourse someone had to ruin it.

'NOOOO! She can't win!" my...sister yelled. 'Why me?' I asked mentally.

"And why not young lady?" A judge asked.

"Because she is mentally unstable." Jenna said

"That's Bullshit and you know it!" I yelled.

"See she is going to snap any minute!" she yelled.

"Young lady I don't know who you are but you have no right, now any more from you and yo u will be kicked out." he snapped.

My sister went into a corner and sulked again. Serves her right. I turned back to everyone and smiled even though it didn't reach my eyes I was still proud and I hoped my mother was. From Heaven I hope she is proud my singing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now as all of you know I am supposed to sing the whole time, but I think I need to have some fun with others first. Now later after 3 songs I will be requesting songs. But right now I will be having my brother come up here. Quinton Kei everyone." I said and clapped, moving away from the microphone.

Slowly he walked up the steps with a slight glare across his face.

"Why am I up here?" he asked

"Oh you know exactly why." I said and turned to the crowd. "You see I will be in the dance competition with my friends as well, but my _loving _brother here decided to make a wager. I have to dance to a song from a musical that he picked out. Name: Chicago. It's an American musical and a bit..out there. So right now I am getting some sweet revenge. My

brother will be singing Ultraviolet by the Stiff Dylan's, another American artist." I stated.

"Fine but you will have to do something for it to sister." He said taughtingly.

"What is that brother?" I asked mockingly

"You have to play the drums for this." he said

"Alright, your on." I said and smiled.

I took my place at the drums and waited till they gave the cue.

"Ok, this song is dedicated to the guy that can steal my sister's heart and make her happy."

He said, and I shot him in the back of the head with a rubber band that came out of no where.

"Oww," he whined

"Try that again and see what happens." I said threateningly. He gulped and they gave me the cue.

.com/watch?v=qh7lLIyDy0s

-Haruhi's P.O.V-

"She still has got that talent and never ceases to amaze me." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us she could play, or sing, or even dance, Haruhi?" The twins asked

"You'd find out sooner or later. Though I am still worried." I said the last part under my breath not thinking anyone could hear.

"What do you mean Haru-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked. Shoot.

"Nothing, Hunny-senpai, just talking to myself." I said

"No, enlighten us Haruhi." The said with a dark aura behind them. I sighed and gave in.

"I mean as much as leads on, she's not happy, never has been. She doesn't even know who she is anymore. The only time she is herself is when she is alone. I have only see it once and that was a long time ago. Like how Hunny-senpai looks cute and adorable but is really dangerous when you mess with him or his friends, she looks happy but that's not the case. She has to put on a mask on everyday to keep everyone happy. Around her youngest brother, Elliot, she wears bright colors because she wants him to grow up and live a good life. Her life...I wouldn't wish on any enemies anyone has. Though it's not like she would let that happen to anyone she knows. She...I don't know. Her brother's are very protective of her, like when she had a boyfriend on time, it was was after two tragic events, and lets just say he wasn't the best boyfriend to her. Her brother's want her to be happy with a guy that truly loves her, but she just refuses to think he's out there." i said sadly, not noticing the sad looks the host club gave.

"Who would do that to someone like her, she looks so small and fragile as is? Haruhi what two things happened to her?" Tamaki asked

"That's not my place to say. When she starts to trust you guys, she might let someone tell you, or maybe tell you her self." I said watching my friend end the song and everyone clapped. Her brother came up to us and he patted my head.

"Is she still like this around you guys?" I asked.

"Ya, she just refuses to let it all out. You know now whenever she gets hurt, no matter how bad it is, she blows it off and say 'it's a flesh wound, I just have to suck it up.'" he said

"I'm worried." I said as I watched my friend sitting at the edge of the stage watching her guy friend sing something.

"We all are." he said

-Jinx's P.O.V-

Steffan just got done singing some random song and I couldn't help but laugh. He was an idiot, but he was my idiot. My bestest friend. I knew what song I was going to sing next. It is dedicated to my mom but only two people know that. They only reason why I can do things is because of her.

"Alright That was my friend Steffan. Now I would like to sing a song that reminds me of some one special. I hope you like it.

(Oh na, na, na)

She hosts a T.V. show-

she rides the rodeo

She plays the bass in a band

She's an astronaut-

a valet at the parking lot

A farmer working the land

She is a champion-

she gets the gold

She's a ballerina-

the star of the show

_[Chorus:]_

She's-not-just a pretty face

She's-got-everything it takes

She has a fashion line-

a journalist for "Time"

Coaches a football team

She's a geologist-

a romance novelist

She is a mother of three

She is a soldier-

she is a wife

She is a surgeon-

she'll save your life

_[Chorus:]_

She's-not-just a pretty face

She's-got-everything it takes

She's-mother-of the human race

She's-not-just a pretty face

Oh, oh, yeah

Oh na, na, na, na..

She is your waitress-

she is your judge-

she is your teacher

She is every woman in the world

Oh, la, la, la

She flies an airplane-

she drives a subway train

At night she pumps gasoline

She's on the council-

she's on the board

She's a politician-

she praises the Lord

_[Repeat Second Chorus]_

No, she's (she's) not (not)-just a pretty face

She's (she's) got (got)-everything it takes

She's-not-just a pretty face

She's got everything it takes

She's not just a pretty face

I let a single tear slip through my eyes but never showed sadness.

I bowed as everyone clapped, and relaxed into a comfortable position. It was goin to be a long day


	8. Chapter 8

After the song I set up a request booth thingy. Song requests came pooring in like hot cakes. From country, to rock, hip hop, and balletish type thing. After about 10 minutes the third box was full.

"Jeez." I mumbled

One of the judges handed me a card that read

_1234 by Feist._

Alright that should be easy enough...

One, two, three, four

Tell me that you love me more

Sleepless long nightsThat is what my youth was for

Old teenage hopes are alive at your door

Left you with nothing but they want some more

Oh, you're changing your heart

Oh, You know who you are

Sweetheart bitterheart now I can't tell you apart

Cosy and cold, put the horse before the cart

Those teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes

Too scared to own up to one little lie

Oh, you're changing your heart

Oh, you know who you are

One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten

Money can't buy you back the love that you had then

One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten

Money can't buy you back the love that you had then

Oh, you're changing your heart

Oh, you know who you are

Oh, you're changing your heart

Oh, you know who you are

Oh, who you are

For the teenage boys

They're breaking your heart

For the teenage boys

They're breaking your heart

Then after that more and more cards came in.

**Here are some of the songs I had to sing.**

-(If you're not in it for love) I'm out of here -Shania Twain

-All Around Me -Flyleaf

-Homecoming -Hey Monday

-Still Doll -Kanin Wakeshima

-Kitade Nana -Kanashimi no Kizu

-Tobira no Mukoue -Yellow generation

-Hearts Grow -Yura Yura

-Never Again -Kelly Clarkson

-Everybody's fool -Evanescence

-I'm Not Dead -P!nk

And so on. It wouuld go from American to Japanese back and forth. i had my brother sing some songs as well as Steffan:

**Quinten (Brother)'s songs:**

-Check Yes Juliet -We the Kings

-Build God Then We'll Talk -Panic! At The Disco

-Rebirthing -Skillet

**Steffan's Songs: **

-Everything Changes -Staind

-Date Rape -Sublime

-Everything You Want -Verticle Horizons.

Finally durring all that we had our final song come and we had a trio. My First Kiss by 3oh!3 ft. Kesha

Of course you know who I sang and them.

My first kiss went a little like thisAnd twistAnd twist  
[Jinx]  
Well my first kiss went a little like thisAnd twistAnd twist

[Quinten]  
I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can  
I get you out your panties?

[Steffan]  
In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

[Chorus]

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

[Quinten]  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up on the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

[Steffan]  
In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

[Chorus]  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

[Steffan & Quinten]  
My first went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist

[Jinx]  
Well My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist

[Chorus]

She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOooooohOoooooh[Chorus]

She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOoooooohOoooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her say

"Thank you for letting me take the opportunity to sing for you all and for letting my frind and brother sing for you as well. The dance compition is up next. Enjoy!" I said and walked into the back to see my dance group.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was wizzing around the back stage area as People were doing their dance routines on stage. Me and my group were so nevous. Our partners were Christy's brothers. 6 of them. I shudder at the thought of having that many of them. We were going to be the last this time I just hope it works out.

We already went through

-Just Like A Pill By Pink-Falling Down by Atreyu-It's Just Me by Escape the Fate

We were on a group that was doing Ignorance by Paramore. There was two more daces after this one and I was nervous as can be! Of course I sang in front of people I didn't know but dancing to this song was...well to say the least I was scared out of my mind. I get 16290 yen out of this. (that's 200 dollars) That would help a bit. Then I have a bet with Haruhi on Monday at the Host Club. (Shh its a secret) Her friends were looking at each other with nervous glances. By now the Song was the one right before they had to go on. It was Little Priest in Sweeney Todd.

"we are on next." Christy said quietly and we all nodded, to scared to say anything.

_"Now we bring you Christy, Jinx, Aya, Venus, Janie,(_Aya's Sister), _Lily,_(Venus's Sister)_, and their partners. In the Cell Block Tango."_

Liz:Pop.

Annie:Six.

June:Squish.

Hunyak:Uh-Uh.

Velma:Cicero.

Mona:Lipschitz!

Liz:Pop.

Annie:Six.

June:Squish.

Hunyak:Uh-Uh.

Velma:Cicero.

Mona:Lipschitz!

Liz:Pop.

Annie:Six.

June:Squish.

Hunyak:Uh-Uh.

Velma:Cicero.

Mona:Lipschitz!

Liz:Pop.

Annie:Six.

June:Squish.

Hunyak:Uh-Uh.

Velma:Cicero.

Mona:Lipschitz!

All: He had it comingHe had it comingHe only had himself to you'd have been thereIf you'd have seen it

Velma: I betcha you would have done the same!

Liz:Pop.

Annie:Six.

June:Squish.

Hunyak:Uh-Uh.

Velma:Cicero.

Mona:Lipschitz!

Liz:Pop.

Annie:Six.

June:Squish.

Hunyak:Uh-Uh.

Velma:Cicero.

Mona:Lipschitz!

All:He had it comingHe had it comingHe only had himself to you'd have been thereIf you'd have seen it

Velma:I betcha you would have done the same!

Liz:Pop.

Annie:Six.

June:Squish.

Hunyak:Uh-Uh.

Velma:Cicero.

Mona:Lipschitz!

Liz: Girls:

You know how people He had it coming

have these little habits that He had it coming

get you down. Like Bernie. He only had himself to liked to chew , not chew. Pop. Well, I If you'd have been there

came home this one day and If you'd have seen it

I am really irritated, and I betcha you would looking for a little sympathy Have done the same!

and there's Bernie layin' on He had it coming

the couch, drinkin' a beer and He had it coming

chewin'. No, not chewin'. He only had himself to '. So, I said to him, I If you'd have been there

said, "Bernie, you pop that If you'd have seen it

gum one more time..." I betcha you would And he did! Have done the same!

Liz:So I took the shotgun off the walland fired two warning shots...into his head.

All:He had it comingHe had it comingHe only had himself to you'd have been thereIf you'd have heard itI betcha you would Have done the same!

Liz: Girls:I met Ezekiel Young from He had it coming

Salt Lake City about two years ago He had it coming

and he told me he was single He only had himself and we hit it off right away.

To , we started living together. If you'd have been there

He'd go to work, he'd come work, I'd mix If you'd have seen it

Him a drink, we'd have dinner. Well, it was I betcha you would like heaven in two and a half rooms. Have done the same!

And then I found out, He had it coming"Single" he told me? He had it coming

Single, my ass. Not only was he married. He only had himself ...oh, no, he had six wives. To of those Mormons, If you'd have been there

you know. So that night when If you'd have seen ithe came home. I mixed him I betcha you would his drink as usual. Have done the same!

Annie:You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic!

Liz, Annie, June, Mona: Velma & Hunyak:

Hah! He had it coming Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-Uh,

He had it coming Cicero, Lipschitz!

He took a flower In its prime

And the he used it Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-Uh,

And he abused it Cicero, Lipschitz! It was a murder

But not a crime!

June: Girls:

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Pop, Six, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, Squish, Uh-Uh,

minding my own business, Cicero, Lipschitz!

and in storms my husband Wilbur, Pop, Six, in a jealous rage. Squish, Uh-Uh,

"You been screwin' the milkman," Cicero, Lipschitz!

he says. He was crazy Pop, Six, and he kept on screamin' Squish, Uh-Uh,

"You been screwin' the milkman," Cicero, Lipschitz!

June:

And then he ran into my knife! He ran into my knife TEN TIMES!

All:

If you'd have been thereIf you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

Hunyak:

Mit keresek, enn itt?

Azt mondjok, hogy lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejet.

De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok.

Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tetten.

Probaltam a rendorsegen megmagyarazni de nem ertettek meg...

June:

Yeah, but did you do it?

Hanyak:

UH UH, not guilty!

Velma: Girls:

My sister, Veronica, and I did this double act He had it coming

and my husband, Charlie, used to travel He had it coming

round with us. Now for the last number in He only had our act,

we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a Himself row, one, two, three, four, five...

To , spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, If you'd have been there

one right after the other. Well, this one night If you'd have seen it

we are in Cicero, the three of us, sittin' up I betcha in a hotel room, boozin' and havin' a few

You would laughs and we ran out of ice, Have done so I went out to get some. The same!

I come back, open the door He had And there's Veronica and It coming

Charlie doing Number Seventeen He had -the spread eagle. It coming...

Velma:

Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later,

when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.

Girls:

They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming all along.

I didn't do itBut if I'd done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Velma: Girls:

They had it coming

They had it coming They had it coming

They had it comingThey had it coming

They took a flowerAll along

In its primeI didn't do i

tAnd then they used it

But if I'd done it

And they abused it

How could you tell me

It was a murder

That I was wrong? But not a crime!

Mona: Girls:

I love Alvin Lipschitz He had it coming

More than I can possibly say. He had it coming

He was a real artistic guy... He only had Sensitive...a painter. Himself

But he was troubled. To was always trying If you'd have been to find himself. There

He'd go out every night If you'd have seen it

looking for himself I betcha and along the way You would he found Ruth, Have done Gladys, The same!

Rosemary and Irving.

Mona:

I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead.

All:

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Liz, Annie, Mona: Velma, June, Hunyak:

They had it comin'

They had it comin'

They had it comin'

They had it comin'

They had it comin'

They had it comin'

All alongAll along'

Cause if they used us'

Cause if they used us

And they abused us

And they abused us

How could you tell us

How could you tell us

That we were wrong? That we were wrong?

Velma, June, Hunyak:

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had Himself To you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha You would Have done The same!

Liz:

You pop that gum one more time!

Annie:

Single my ass.

June:

Ten times!

Hunyak:

Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe.

Velma:

Number Seventeen - the spread eagle.

Mona:

Artistic differences.

All:

I betcha you would have done the same!

ANNOUNCER:

And now, Ladies and Gentlemen - the Keeper of the Keys, the Countess of the Clink, the Mistress of Murder's row - Matron "Mama" Morton!

Liz: Jinx  
Annie: Aya  
June: Christy  
Hunyak: Venus  
Velma: Janie  
Mona: Lily  
Announcer: Quinten

(For how they danced is on youtube)

.com/watch?v=GoCZEmfnE-M


	10. Chapter 10

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

"Pfft hahahah. Hehehehe *snort*" I couldn't help it by the look on their faces was to much. They were blood red, I'm suprised there was no bloody noses.

During the whole thing they were so...whats the word...speechless. They didn't know people could bend like that.I knew Jinx was bribed into that but I would have done it for free just to see there reactions on tape again. Tamaki was bright red holding his nose. The twins were also bright redd but were sitting on the ground (there legs gave out durring Jinx's part.), Hunny was asleep before they even went on stage thankfully, and Mori and Kyouya were trying to hide the fact that they were blushing and failing epicaly.

Soon later when the guys calmed down a bit, but not byy much, Quinten came up and once he saw the guys faces he did the same thing as me but landed on his butt. I laughed with him and was leaning against him for was to much.

"So you guys like the dance then?" He said chuckling.

"How much did you bribe her for?" I asked

"$200 american." he said laughing

"You bribed your sister to dance like that in front of everyone, mostly guys?" Kyouya asked.

"Ya. She needed to loosen up some and this was the only way. As much as she hates to admit it, she loves singing and danceing." he said standing up.

"Why does she hate to say that?" Hunny asked

"She thinks it's to girly and she will get made fun of if anyone found out. SO she sings in front of people she doesn't know and has her fun." he explained. everyone nodded.

"QUINTEN JAMES KEI WHAT DID YOU DO?" A voice, clearly Jinx, screamed from a few feet away.

This was his face- O.O

"O crap, gotta go." he said and ran off.

"What just happened?" The twins asked.

"Your desquises have been bloown." I said smugly and they gave me quizical looks but then they say Jinx walking over here fumming, eyes locked on the Host Club.

"Your so screwed." I said smirking

"For the love that's good and holy tell me you are not the host club in descise." she said using her favorite phrase. They nodded sheepishly and she groaned.

"I am so going to kill him." she mummbled. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she over my shoulder. Thats just how we were. It wasn't like sexual or anything, just comfortable. The guys just looked at us weird and we ignored it.

"Excuse me Jinx Kei?" a voice said from behind us. We turned and saw a man in mid 20's looking very buisness like staring at my friend.

"Yes?" she asked

"I was wondering if you would like to sign a contract for a singing company?" he asked

"O, no thank you, I couldn't." she said and they all looked at her in suprise

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Very." she said firmly.

"Well if you change your mind, give me a call. You could be the next big thing." he said and walked off leaving her with a card. It read

_Glowing Singing company_

_John Carld_

_1-255-555-1313_

_We will make you famous._

Odd. She stuffed it into her pocket before dragging me away from the host club.

"Hey can I stay over tonight? Elliot's gone and I know I will kill Quinten tonight if I stay there?" she asked

"You know your always welcome. Dad wants to see you anyway." i said and she glomped me in a big hug.

"thankyou thankyou thankyou." I repeated, dragging her toward my bike. We got on and rode to my house in silence.

-With the Host Club-

"Why do you think she passed up the offer?" Tamaki asked

"Who knows. maybe she has something else she wants to do." Kyouya responded.

"Un." Mori said. Though truthfully he was quite shocked, any girl would want that job, but then again this girl wasn't like the rest. he thought watching you and Haruhi ride away.

-Sorry this was lame and short but it will get better. THIS I SWEAR!


	11. Chapter 11

Haruhi and I walked for a while talking about everything and nothing, then would have silence but not an awkward one. We were comfortable 'sisters', we were always inseparable as children and elementary through middle school. Its nice to see her again.

"So...Tamaki huh?" I asked casually

"W-what?" she asked in shock.

"No need to hide it, I can see it in both of your guys eyes. Either your both very dense or in denial." I said

"Tamaki-senpai is my **senpai **that's all." she said firmly

"Alright...I'm going with dense." I said and that earned me a soft smack at the back of my head.

"Oi! That's not nice Haruuuhi." I said drawling the u.

"You started it!" She said laughing and I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. We went on like that for a while till we arrived at her house.

"So what's you want to do this fine Saturday evening?" I asked dramatically.

"I don't know how about some movies?" she asked

"Sure." i said and so started our girls day together.

{Time skip}

It was just turning midnight when Haruhi fell asleep in her room. I had a doctors appointment sometime next week so they could check out some stuff I have been having, Bipolar, Insomnia, how my asthma was doing. Stuff like that. Usually all I did was walk around during the night because I couldn't sleep, hence the insomnia thingy. I sat down on Haruhi's couch and curled up in a tight ball and cried, I have been holding this all in a while, just once wanting to be strong by myself and I couldn't. I had to be strong in front of others and so they never had to see my past. But now...now I was myself. The disillusioned little girl who was scared hurt broken and depressed. I sighed silently and closed my eyes waiting, hoping, sleep would take over. And for once it worked.

-8am Sunday morning/Haruhi's P.O.V-

'Ah I just love early Sunday morning sales.' I sighed to myself.

I was just happy to find Jinxy asleep this morning, I know how she can't sleep at night and I stay up as long as I can with her but I just don't know how she does it. All that trauma on a girl who doesn't need it. At least I knew better than to wake her up. That's pretty scary. She is a violent AB person. The person who wants to wake her up is a Baka. I shivered at the memory the time my dad tried to wake her up the first time. I'd be amazed if anyone else could wake her up without her hurting someone. Elliot and her mom could always wake her up but anyone else, after the martial arts lessons, you would want to run. I walked down the rest of the way only to have a crowd in front of my apartment. Ok? I looked closer and groaned. The Host Club.

"..remember not to say cramped or commoner. Or anything embarrassing" Tamaki was saying.

"Go Home." I said menacingly. They turned to me in shock then plleading.

"Please Haruhi!" they whined

"No Jinx is asleep for the first time in two days. Now go home." I said

"We'll be quiet. We won't make a sound." Tamaki pleaded.

"…fine just a peek but then you go home." I said firmly.

"Haru-chan I brought cake~" Hunny-senpai said cutely and I gave in.

"…maybe I'll make some tea. But remember be quiet, you don't want to wake Jinx up." I said and led them inside.

-Mori's P.O.V-

When we walked in we slipped our shoes of and ventured into the living room, but at the same time we noticed a small figure sleeping soundly on the couch. Jinx. She was…beautiful when she was sleeping. I shook my head to get rid of the thought but then noticed her tear stained cheeks curious to what happened but shook it off. Everyone was looking at her. A blanket was pulled up to her chin and her hand was on the pillow sticking out slightly, her lips were slightly parted and she had a calm face, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and I could see a scar from her temple to her upper cheek bone. I looked over and the twins had a mischievous smile plastered on their face. Oh no… They put whip cream (that came out of no where) on her hand and pulled a feather out from behind their backs, before anyone could react Jinx sat up and wiped the white cream on both there face before falling on the couch sleeping again. Haruhi came in and was trying to hold back a laugh as she looks at the twins.

"I told you guys even in her sleep, she is very…well Jinx I guess is the way to put it." she chuckled.

Jinx started whimpering in her dreams and gripped the pillow with all her might. I looked at Haruhi and she had a small frown on her face.

"Aren't you going to wake her up Haru-chan?" Mitsukini asked.

"I can't, she only wakes up on her own or with certain people. She is very vicious to the rest so if one of you can wake her up go ahead and try." she said sadly. What did she mean.

Attempt 1: Kaoru and Hikaru walked up to her and started poking her telling her to wake up. But in the end they were both punched, hard, and sitting on the floor. -Failed

Attempt 2: Tamaki walked up to her started jumping on the couch with her on it. She grabbed his ankle while in the air and made him fall to the ground, he then went into his corner of woe. -Failed

Attempt 3: Kyouya walked up to her and asked her to wake up quietly. She hit him in the gut and he backed away slowly. -Failed

Attempt 4: Mitsukini walked up and asked if she would have cake with him. Surprisingly she said she would make her favorite cake if he would let her sleep. -Failed

Attempt 5: Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki yelled in her ear to wake up. This ended up with her sitting up and turning into some kind of scary demon thing and scaring everyone, but me and Haruhi, into the corner. Sure Kyouya and I were wide eyed but who wouldn't be? But then she fell back on the couch sleeping again. -Failed

"I told you guys there have been only two that can wake her up, one's dead and the other is at his friends house." Haruhi said

"Who are they?" Mitsukini asked

"Her little brother Elliot, and her mom could have when she was alive." she said and walked away.

"That's so sad. Mori-senpai why don't you try? Couldn't hurt." Tamaki asked.

"Un." was all I said.

Attempt 6: I walked up to the sleeping figure, knelt down and placed a hand on her head, waiting for her to punch or something but nothing came. She sat up and I noticed she wore a black t-shirt with 'If we really learned from our mistakes I would be a genius right now' written in blue and in cursive. She yawned and stretched and turning to me with her greens eyes unfocused. I stood up waiting for her but she stretched her arms out toward me. I picked her up and put her on my back. Her arms went around my neck and I felt her head leaning on my shoulder and her warm breathe on my neck causing me to shiver. -Success

Haruhi came into the room but froze when she saw Jinx almost awake and on my back.

"Whatever you did Mori-senpai, thank you. As for the rest of you I wouldn't do that again, she gets more violent, but apparently not with Hunny-senpai." she mumbled the last part to herself.

"'Nin." said a small voice and I knew it was Jinx's

"'Nin?'" Kyouya asked

"It's her way of saying Good Morning. Nin comes from morning. She's just always said it." she said and shrugged, "Morning Jinxy, how did you sleep?" she asked her.

"Same as always. Just a weird dream like every night." she said looking at the others.

'Haruhi said that you don't sleep a lot…" Hikaru said

"You don't really sleep every night.." Kaoru said

"So don't lie about it." they said together.

"Bakas." she breathed and I chuckled

She froze and seemed to realize where she was now.

"I'm sorry Mori, you can put me down." she said, I nodded and set her down on the ground but noticed a small streak of pink on her cheeks. Hopefully no one saw mine.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at Haruhi's outfit for the first time this morning and grinned.

"Aww your so cute Haruhi." I said and smirked she just glared at me.

"Haru-chan, Jinxy-chan. What kind of cake do you want?" Hunny asked

"Jinxy-chan?" I asked.

"Ya I heard Haruhi call you that and I thought it was cute." he said i nodded. I wasn't used to being called that.

They all went into the living room but said something about gym positions. Me and Haruhi just sweatdropped

"Let's just get through this. You can't expect anything from these people." She muttered

"I'm with you, the sooner this is over the sooner we get back to our day off." I said

"We'll put on some tea." I said

"oh Haruhi, as far as tea goes I have Black tea that our Father brought as a souvenir from Africa here." Hikaru said

"Oh Arigato."

"It's best as milk tea. Do you have any milk?" he asked

"mhmm, we do have some milk..." she thought

She came over and started the tea while I sat on the countertop watching the guys. Mori and Hunny were doing something, Kyouya was looking at some books and well the other three were saying something about her not having a teapot or humiliating her at this.

"Bakas." I mumbled

"H-Haruhi, I'm sorry, you don't have to make that tea. Water will be fine for us." Kaoru said

"Huh? Really? But I already made it." She said

I was trying not to laugh at there reactions they were in a corner and a dark aura was a surrounding them, probably talking about that being close. I snickered and Haruhi looked at me and rolled her eyes. I looked back and Tamaki said something about the first one to embarrass Haruhi loses but apparently she didn't hear that. This should be interesting.

"The tea is ready. Sorry the cups don't all match." Haruhi said. She was sitting between Hunny and Mori, I was sitting between Kyouya and Hunny. No way I was sitting by the other three.

"Haru-chan Jinxy-chan you choose first." Hunny said

"Are you sure?" we said together.

"Sure." Hikaru said Haruhi and I were staring at the cakes but my head was slightly

more to the side. thinking.

"Well then..." she started

"Let's see." I mumbled

"The strawberry one." Haruhi said and where do those flowers come from? Some

popped up behind her

"Kawaii." Idiots.

"What about you Jinxy?" Haruhi asked, I just shrugged my shoulders and pointed to a

chocolate one.

Me and Kyouya kinda just watch the twins and their 'Tono' have a spaz attack about something. I snickered again and Kyouya turned a smirk on me. I rolled my eyes and went to eat my cake. I saw Mori give his strawberries to Haruhi and she smiled cutely at him. I swear, how they could not see Haruhi was beyond me. I sat cross legged and ate my cake happily and I noticed the 'doppelgangers' and 'Tono' were starring at me along with everyone else.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full. Screw manners' dude, I like this cake.

"You have cake on your face., here we'll get it." twins saidKaoru lifted my chin and they lifted my chin and they both started to like my cheek.

"Don't touch my precious daughter, you doppelgangers!" Tamaki shouted

"Gross guys, you could have just told me." I said chuckling.

"Why aren't you mad?" Kyouya asked

"My brothers do that all the time to try and embaress me. So after a few years its just there." I said and smiled. They just looked at me weird.

"Ah after eating that cake, I'm getting a bit pekish." Hunny said

"Now that you mention it, it is long past lunch time." Hikaru said

"Is it lunch time?" Asked Tamaki and the twins together

"Creepers." I muttered

"Now were the one's dropping in on you without warning, so we'll put up the money." Kyouya said standing up.

"Why not order some of you favorite sushi or something?" he asked kindly.

"No, that's ok, Kyouya senpai, I'm going to dread it later if it is on you." Haruhi said

I zoned out after that. I got up realizing I was still in a tee-shirt and long pants so I got up and walked into Haruhi's room. and got dressed after taking a shower.-Haruhi's point of view-

I chuckled when I saw Jinx go into the bathroom about 19 minutes ago. She would see her outfit in about two minutes. How I knew? We have been friends forever and she has never once changed her routine.

"What's so funny Haruhi?" The twins asked and all eyes were on me.

"Just watch." I said "3..2..1.."

"Haruhi!" A voice screamed.

"What did you do?" Kyouya asked

"Oh you'll see in about a minute." I said

-Jinx's P.O.V-

That...bad word! I thought. She switched my clothes.

In my fury I didn't think of what I was doing.

-Mori's P.O.V-

Jinx stormed through the hall way toward Haruhi and almost everyone gasped. She looked...wow. Alright i have got to stop this. I thought and shook my head. She had a purple tutu skirt that went mid thigh, with fishnets under with black and red stripes over that. Purple boots with black skulls and spikes on them. Black fishnets on her arms again, purple bracelets on each arm, Black t-shirt with red x's on the side and a purple corset thing around her waist. Purple spaghetti strap where the black shirt hung down a bit, red and black striped tie. Her hair was wavy and in pigtails but some of it was straight where her headphones were in the middle. Her hair was being held up by purple hair ties with black skulls with red eyes.

"I told you that would look good on you." Haruhi said smugly.

"I feel awkward and girly." she said and Haruhi chuckled.

"My precious daughter is so adorable!" Tamaki said running over to me.

"You touch me Tamaki and there is no promises you will wake up." I said and he went into his corner of emoness. Baka.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well we are going to the supermarket." Haruhi said after a while.

I nodded and everyone went out the door but then I guess Haruhi went back in there to get Tamaki.

And who do you think you areRunning 'round leaving scaredCollecting your jar of heartsAnd tearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for me"…Crap." I muttered, "I'll be right back, stay here." I said not looking at them.

-3rd person P.O.V-

Of course though the remaining Hosts did follow her secretly, down the stair and behind the building. They got close enough that she didn't see them but they could still hear her.

-The conversation-

"What?" Jinx Hissed.

"What? Can't I call up and check on my Girlfriend?" A gruff annoying voice asked

"You must have the wrong number because I am not you girlfriend!" She yelled causing the Hosts to jump in surprise.

"Oh don't be like that babe, I'm sure Elliot wouldn't like that." he said.

"Oh hell no, Don't you bring him into this you stupid ass. If you lay a finger on him you will be a bloody pulp in a coma, do you understand me?" She asked harshly.

Truthfully she wasn't afraid to this to her ex boyfriend, who abused her. Ya great boy friend right? Wrong! Hit after hit, the next day it was the same. 'Oh I'm sorry it won't happen again.' But it did. After what happened for torture for TWO months. It just never is the same, people either go insane or they get angrier, or they do something about it. Truthfully two months you wouldn't think is bad, but hell, one day of torture is bad. Not being able to eat for days on end, barely any water, wondering if you'll wake up in the morning? Or whether you can just die and leave the pain behind. If not, then when the next time you'll eat will be. The next time you'll be they will give you more scars. And after you get out you realize why it took two months to get out. EVERYONE FORGOT ABOUT YOU! Her mother was to busy taking care of Elliot and Jenna's temper tantrums, Her brothers were to busy going out every night or playing video games. Jenna was keeping it from everyone hoping that she had just run away. She always hated her. Why? She has no idea. Dad was gone on a trip, so the only one that asked and knew something was wrong is when she asked if Jinx could come over on the second month. That's why Haruhi is like her sister. But then she met a guy who she thought really loved her but then he started hitting Jinx. He left bruises and the occasional scar. Nothing bad. She said it was nothing whenever some one saw them on accident. She had tripped and fell or something. But then he said he would kill Elliot if Jinx told anyone. Haruhi has always said she was like a mother Lion with Elliot, 'If someone hurts him they better watch the hell out or mommy is going to pounce.' she would say. But that's when Jinx broke it off with Riku. Needless to say he didn't take that to well, and to her dismay her brothers walked in on him hitting her. They beat him up pretty bad but then yelled at Jinx afterwards. After that she went into Martial arts to defend herself from now on. She took archery because it was calming and she learned dance on her own. Her mom after that taught her how to cook, and clean because she thought it would be good for Jinx to learn the necessities of 'life'. After she died Jinx took it very hard but never showed it. After a while back at school she was called the emotionless child, but yet her feelings were very raw, so she stopped caring, but Haruhi was still her friend and knew everything. When she left Jinx was devastated but she went to a new school and met my 4 friend and there siblings. Steffan's brothers are great, like her older brothers, Venus's and Aya's sister's are the little sisters she has always wanted. But O well, better to have something than nothing.

"Are you listening?" he asked Harshly.

"No Riku frankly I'm not listening to you anymore." She said calmly and hung up on him.

She was left back in her thoughts not noticing the five Host Club members starring in shock, but soon they thought better of getting caught so they went back up back to where they were. Soon after Jinx came up with a smile on her face. You could almost tell it was real except the twinkle of sadness in her eyes, but as soon as they saw it, it was gone.

We waited a bit longer but finally got impatient, well the twins did anyway.

"Tono, you were taking so long that we…"Hikaru started

"Oh, so that guy we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father." Kaoru interrupted.

Jinx kinda slipped passed Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori into a dark corner so she wouldn't be noticed. She noticed though, that Tamaki's face print was smashed into the wall. She smiled a bit.

"Oh hello, we are Haruhi-sans good friends. The Hitachiin Brothers." They said together.

"Father-san you're a tranny?" Hikaru asked

"Your the first genuine tranny we have ever seen." Kaoru asked. Again she kinda zoned after a while.

-Jinx's P.O.V-

"Ranka-san you truly are a beautiful person." Kyouya said

Whoa hello, do not want to come out of your thoughts and hear that. Freaking suck-up, doesn't he know how weird that sounds?

"We are looking after his precious daughter after all." he said, I swear he is a creeper like Tamaki and the twins.

I wonder what I will make for dinner tonight for everyone…maybe spagettii, or just some macaroni and cheese that dad sent from America.

"Haruhi, the thing about you is…you're even cute when your angry!" Again getting pulled out of my thoughts, that is what I here. Why?

"Oh, no where are you going?" He asked dramatically. I swear it another Tamaki.

"The supermarket, I'm going shopping, I'll be right back so everyone behave yourselves." she said, she looked around the room and saw the wall I was leaning against. "Ne, are you coming Jinxy?" she asked and I nodded.

"Wait Jinxy is here? Why did no one tell me?" he asked as I came out of the corner. Again all their eyes widened as I walked out of the apartment without a word but a soft smile on my face as I shut the door behind me.

-With the Host Club-

"Wait we wanted to go to the supermarket!" Hikaru said

"It's okay, once she has spoken her mind there is point in arguing." Ranka said, "That girl made up her mind to go to Ouran, and did all the work by herself. I'd like to respect her independence, but sometime's I'd wish she would depend on me more."

-Flashback-

-Haruhi 8 ago-

"Haruhi..Haruhi. Why didn't you tell me it was Parents' Day at school today?" Younger Ranka asked

"On no! Dad you can't come to Parents' Day!" The small girl said

-Scene change-

"Huh? Haruhi is going through a rebellious stage?" his friend asked, "I think you have got it wrong don't you? She just couldn't invite you to Parents' day because she would be embarrassed that daddy is a Tranny right?" he asked

"Let me remind you, I have always been bi! But now that I only love Kotoko, I'm just trying to keep my reputation, so I can keep working at the shop."

-Scene change…again-

-Night-

*Ding Dong*

"Oi Haruhi-chan! Your dad's gone and drunk himself stupid!"

"Haru-chan, I'm Home." said Ranka hugging Haruhi

"Whoa you reek of liquor." said the small Haruhi

"Looks like he was pretty upset about not going to Parents' Day today. Bring him next time okay?" said his friend

"No. I'd rather him have some time off than come to Parents' Day. He's exhausted so he should stay home and sleep. I want him to take care of himself." she said

-End Flashback-

I'm really grateful to you guys. She seems more happy at school now. Right Tamaki-kun?" he asked

"Father?" he asked happily.

"I knew who you were at first sight. You're the idiot that ofter comes up on her stories." he said and sighed.

"She's not the only one that seems to get a bit better. My Jinx… she a hard story to tell. What she has been through, I don't know if I could be as strong as her."

"Why is that?" Kyouya asked

"Well…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Well…you see before her mother died, something happened, but she won't let anyone tell her story without her knowing. But after that she was never the same. She was hurt badly, there was never the same smile, never the same look in eyes. She used to have the cutest twinkle and yet it could brighten up a room. Don't get me wrong I love her like my own daughter but just sometimes she's not herself. Her father is my best friend, we are like brothers, but he is always gone, after Ai was a good mother but her attention was always around her sister Jenna and Elliot, he was a baby at the time. Kendon and Quinten were always playing video games or hanging out with friends, so no one knew what happened till Haruhi asked what happened after a while. She went into a state of shock for a while, but then she started putting a fake smile on, or just not showing any emotion at all. Around Elliot she is the mom figure, around Haruhi she is the mom or sister figure, with her brothers it's the good innocent sister, around me it's the other daughter act. She has something with everyone, but she is never herself except when she is by herself. But she still has enough strength to put on a smile even a fake one, but once in a while she will surprise you and show a true smile. I think if she finds someone that loves her for her she will truly be happy. I just want to see the old her. It's selfish but if you knew her back then, you would want it as well. Her mother's death was a surprise to us all ,but it was worse on Jinx. She was never daddy's little girl, she was more of a mom in training. She learned to cook, clean and everything her mom taught her, so when she was gone she took over the part of the mother and the sister together." Ranka said and looked away from there shocked faces.

"You would have never guessed by the way she acts with everyone." someone said

"Now now, enough depressing talk, why don't we all have ourselves a little fun?" he asked

-Scene Change/ 3rd person-

"We never knew." Haruhi mumbled

"How could we?" Jinx asked

They walked down the road instead of holding hands they held pinkies. It really was quite a sight to see. In her heels Jinx was an inch taller that Haruhi but they looked the complete opposites, light and dark, real and fake. They would say part of the lyrics as they would walk down the street then go back to lip singing.

But behind them they never noticed their 'stalkers' following them to the supermarket, watching their every move.

"So we end up going anyway." The twins said together

"So this is what you meant by 'fun'?" Kyouya asked

"This is the stalking game, Kyouya-kun." Ranka said, "Plus I wanted to walk around with some fine boys in tow."

"Sure enough, this one and that one, are cut from the same cloth." the twins said simultaneously

-Scene change. Supermarket-

As Haruhi was looking at the food, Jinx wandered over to look at recipes for her home, neither one noticing the Host Club.. Ranka and Tamaki were studying Haruhi, Kyouya was looking at notebooks, the twins went off for the coffee and Honey and Mori were just walking aimlessly.

"Why do we need to go this far to seed how they are doing, father?" Tamaki asked

"Haruhi, lost her mother at an early age, and took all of the house work, but when Jinx started coming over more they both did thee chores and went shopping, Jinx would help Haruhi and vise versa. But through it all I couldn't help but follow them. Would you call that a father's love?" he asked

"Sure I will worry about them, I will go to the ends to protect them after all." He continued. He went on to tell Tamaki what happened six years ago.

Jinx headed down some of the aisles getting chocolate chips, milk, rice, chips, apples, bananas, tomatoes, lettuce, and other veggies. She would get her baking supplies and anything else she needed, oblivious to the two shadows following her.

'She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she  
knows that when she's all alone,  
feels like its all coming down She  
won't turn around The shadows  
are long and she fears if she cries  
that first tear, the tears will not stop  
raining down'

She sang randomly but then hummed the rest as she was looking at the nail polish. Picking up a black, red, blue, and purple. She put in some other stuff like eyeliner and eye shadow but then went to the pharmacy in the back.

"Yes I would like a refill please." she asked handing an orange bottle and an inhaler to the clerk. It was her sleeping pills prescribed (just so you know), and her asthma inhaler.

She still didn't notice the tall figure and the child like figure in an aisle worried about what she was taking.

"Huh? Tamaki-senpai, is something the matter?" Haruhi asked

"Oh, I just wanted to carry your basket Haruhi!" he said, Yes daddy loves carrying shopping baskets. Can you believe it?" he asked remembering that's what her actual dad use to say.

"You weird ." she said smiling

Everyone seemed to come out of there places then and went by her, passing by both of them but Jinx still took no notice, she waited patiently but still strolled a bit, grabbing anything else she forgot.

"Kei to the pharmacy, Kei to the pharmacy." the announcer said over the intercom. Everyone in the host club looked at the speaker in confusion. Their Jinx Kei?

They all sneaked over to the pharmacy as they watched Jinx unload everything in her bag and pay for everything. She was handed three plastic bags and two white small bags that weren't that big.

'What do you think is in there?" someone asked

"She probably refilled her inhaler, and her sleeping pills refilled as well." Ranka said sighing.

"Inhaler? She has asthma?" the twins asked in shock

"Yes she attained it when she was 10." Ranka said

They watched as the clerk smiled at her goodbye and she walked away bobbing her head. Then they saw Haruhi walk up to her and put one of the buds in. They walked out of the market with everyone close behind, Tamaki and the twins watching Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya watching Jinx and Hunny was on top of Mori's shoulder, watch his cousin as he watched the small girl. This would be an interesting turn of events he assumed.

When they arrived back Jinx helped Haruhi cook the stewpot.

"Sure enough, it galls me just to think about it." Ranka said coming out of his thoughts.

Jinx sat in the middle of her 'father' Ranka, and Honey, while Haruhi sat by Tamaki and Hikaru. Ranka would continuously give Tamaki Chrysanthemum when even she could tell he didn't want any. Her Hair was back to it's straight self, well when she straitened it out again, and it was down but it covered her face so no one could see the real and actual smile on her face. This was like a family and of course her had my brothers and sister who she would always love.

-Jinx's P.O.V-

'She walks on the moonlit snow  
She´s winterhearted, so you say  
But you don't see  
She´s a dancer on the glass  
That's broken like her past  
She would never flee  
Fascination is her name'

My phone went off, and of course if you remember from before this is my home number.

"Mushi Mushi." I said

"Jiiiiiinxy, we want you to come home! We looove you." my brother Quinten said

"No you like my cooking, if anyone in that house was actually a decent cook you wouldn't be calling me." I said

"Please! Besides Elliot will be home soon anyway." he said and I knew he had me beat.

"Alright, jeez calm down spazoid I will be home soon, if he gets their first then keep him busy but don't let Jenna get a hold of him, you know what happened last time." I said and hung up.

"Sorry guys, I'm back on mother duty. I'll see you at school." I said, I gave 'Dad' a kiss on the cheek and hugged Haruhi. I grabbed my groceries from the kitchen and rode home.

Elliot wasn't home yet so I ran into the house, put the groceries on the table and ran into my room to change. When I came out 1 minute later my hair was in a ponytail, had on blue jeans that had a rip at the knee, a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top under a low cut midnight blue long sleeved shirt. I no longer had my fishnets not, not any bracelets, but a soft blue chocker on now and a chain that held 4 rings on it. The graduation rings of my parents and my brothers. Then I shut my door and locked it.

There was a knock at the door. When I opened it I saw a woman standing at about 5"7' with two kids at her side. Elliot and Angel (Her daughter).

"Welcome home baby boy. Hello Mrs. Yatsu, hello Miss Angel." I said sweetly.


	15. Chapter 15

"My dear, you look cute as always." she said with a wink. She knew what I usually wear.

"Thank you. Do you want me to watch Angel as well?" I asked."If you don't mind, I was wondering if she could stay the night and stay at home schooling with Elliot, I have a lot of errands to run." she said with hope in her eyes.

"You know she is always welcome, she is like a sister to me." I told her.

"Honey Elliot and Angel are like your kids. I know you would protect them till the ends of the Earth." she said, smiled and left just like that.

"Elliot go get your brothers." I said chuckling. He nodded and went off up the stairs.

"What can I do Auntie?" I'm not really sure when she started calling me that but now it was like nothing anymore.

"Would you like to help me with the groceries?" I asked and she nodded happily.

I turned on the music and started singing with Angel as we did our work.

-Quinten's P.O.V-

"Ten! Ken! Come on sissy's home she wants you guys." Elliot called.

I got off my bed and walked out of my room to see Kendon doing the same, we looked at each other and shrugged. We watched as Elliot ran down the stairs, while we walked down calmly, truthfully I really don't want to go down there, I am scared, for a small girl she is very strong.

"A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
If I die young bury me in satinLay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song oh oh The ballad of a dove Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh  
The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"

she finished singing and that's when I noticed Kendon was recording the whole thing, I gave him the thumbs up and he smirked at me. Black mail. Not the best idea but still oodles of fun.

"Yes dearest sister of ours?" Me and Kendon said together. We could have been twins If it wasn't for the fact I was born exactly on year after him. Besides the hair color and the age we could have been twins.

"Don't give me that crap, you guys are still in trouble but I'm to tired today so go get your homework and do it at the table." she said motherly

"Alright. Jenna won't be home tonight to, she will be at a friends house." Kendon said

"Good, I'm still mad at her as well. Now shoo go get you stuff. And we did

-Jinx's P.O.V-

"Now stir that for a bit." I instructed Angel.

'There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses. It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses At the shade of the sheets and before all the stainsAnd a few more of your least favorite things'.

Unknown?

"Mushi Mushi." I said cautiously.

"Jinxy-chan it's Hunny." he said

"Oh hello Hunny, how did you get my number." I said

"Kyo-chan, and I'm just using Takashi's phone, I left mine at home on accident." he said

"Alright, so why did you call?"

"I wanted to know if Takashi and I could come over, so we can study." he said

"I finished my studying already, and my house wouldn't be the best place, I have two 5 years old and two 'adults'. My brothers are doing homework, and me and the little ones are cooking, but if you want to your welcome to come over." I said.

"Ok, we will be over soon, Kyo-chan gave us the address to." he said and hung up.

Well that's comforting, Kyouya is giving out my address. Freaking Stalker.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked

"Friends of mine are coming over for a bit. Can you hand me my apron, I have to bake." I said. Thankfully I was prepared for something like this.

I tied the apron behind the waist, while Angel put one on, Elliot, Kendon, and Quinton started on there homework and I started baking. Granted it wasn't cake but it was cookies and cupcakes.

-15 minutes later-

*Ding Dong*

I wiped my hands on my apron and walked over to the door to see a torso. The window on the door wasn't very tall but I could already tell who it was.

"Come on in guys, I was just making something." I said and Mori walked in with Hunny on his shoulders.

"Wow you look so cute Jinxy-chan. Ne Takashi." he asked.

"Aa." he said but I felt a small blush creep up and my cheeks.

"Thanks, but you don't need the chan after my name it's just Jinx, or in your case Hunny Jinxy." I said chuckling.

They nodded and looked around the house. My house was something special, my dad wanted it to be safe so it had hidden door ways, but yet it was very open. There were many windows in the house but we were surrounded by a forest. When you first walked in it was basically walked in it was an open space, but then it led to the Kitchen which was right next to my room (which was locked still), a ladder led up to the loft above the kitchen and open space, the basement door was by the foot of the stairs, down their was a game/TV room, and a den that was Jinx's. Upstairs was Elliot's, Jenna's, Kendon's, and Quinten's bathrooms, with two bathrooms. Back on the main floor in the kitchen there is a small hallway where one way leads to a room where 3 walls are all windows and the fourth wall is separating it from the kitchen but has a window where you can sit through it. But the other way leads to three stairs that leads to a small living room.

"Wow you house is so cute." Hunny said. Apparently I am all around cute today.

"Well come one, please take your shoes off." I said and walked straight into the kitchen, basically there was only half a wall between the open room and the kitchen so you just walked straight.

"Just sit yourself down at the table with everyone else, and ask if you need help. They nodded so I went back to work.

"Sissy I need help." Elliot said.

"What do you say?" I asked.

"Please?" he asked and I nodded.

"Alright 10 + 12 = ?" I said to my self.

Alright I got it.

"Alright think of it like this." I said and wrote

10  
+ 12  
_

"Now it's just a matter of 0 + 2 and 1 + 1. Alright?" I asked and he nodded his head furiously.

"Um…Jinx? A little Help please?" Quinten asked.

Yes I can help with collage work, I could have skipped the last two years and this one but I didn't want to.

"Name 5 Roman gods. Alright did you read the chapter?" I asked and he nodded.

"All it said was Mars, Jupiter, Juno, Mercury, and Neptune." he said

"Alright Neptune, when you here that what do you think of?" I asked

"Well it's blue, so it reminds me of water."

"Right and who is the god of water?" I asked

"Poseidon?" he asked and I nodded.

"Juno is Hera, Jupiter is Zeus, Mercury is Hermes, but I don't know who Mars is." he admitted and I tried to think, opening the invisible files in my head, then it came to me

"Ares, the god of war and violence." I said.

"Right, thanks sis." he said and I nodded

"Wow you knew college work?" Hunny asked.

"I actually graduated 3 years early but I wanted to get to know people my own age, so I purposely got answers wrong so I could stay in school." I said going back and cooking my famous spaghetti.

Angel came running out of the room crying and holding her hand. So I went over to her.

-Mori's P.O.V-

Wow, she is smart. I thought but tried to focus on my work, but then a small girl with blonde hair and blue/green eyes came out crying and holding her hand. I was about to get up like I usually do with Hunny but Jinx was over there in a second picking the girl up and placing her one her hip.

"Shh, calm down sweetie, we got to let them work and we will work on you hand alright?" she asked and the small girl quieted down almost immediately.

She set the girl on the counter by the sink and turned a light on.

"What happened?" she asked quietly

"I-I fell down and landed on my hands but they got scraped and now they hurt." she cried but not as loud as to disturb anyone.

Jinx left the room quickly but came back with a first aid kit in hand. She gave the little girl a small lollipop that she had in her apron and let the girl suck on it while she disinfected it and placed a pink band aid on it. She kissed the band aid and then the small girls forehead and set her on the ground.

"Why don't I get you a coloring book and some crayons so you can draw a bit, alright?" she asked and the girl nodded. She bounced up next to a chair and climbed up before sitting straight and waiting. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Now you have to be quiet alright?" Jinx asked. And again she nodded. Jinx nodded at her and set the supplies, before leaving she sent me a smile, but this one was an actual smile. Wow


	16. Chapter 16

-Jinx's P.O.V-

It was a normal night…well you know besides having an 18 year old boy who looks 5, and a giant 17 year old, considering he was very cute…I didn't think that. I couldn't. I shook my head when I looked up at the skylight and saw it was pouring rain. Now one could leave tonight.

"Sorry guys but it looks like your staying the night." I said

"That's alright Jinxy." Hunny said

"Well it's to early to start dinner, it's raining, and you guys are done with homework. Alright then. Kendon can Mori borrow a pair of pajamas? I will grab something from Elliot's room for Hunny, Angel you have your clothes in your guest room, and I can get the guys set up in two of the other guest beds." I said thinking

"Elliot, Angel you know the drill, Hunny cover you ears please." they nodded and did as they were told, "Can one of you feed Mist please.

-From Elliot's view of the discussion-

All he could hear was the muffled sounds of yelling, his brothers looked scared, his sister looked please and her tall friend looked blank. I wonder if that's my sister's boyfriend?

Jinx's P.O.V-

"Alright jeez I'll do it, but you owe the swear jar about 10 dollars." I said as I took the kids hands away from their ears. Honey seemed to get that he could uncover his ears so he did.

"So since you guys are to chicken me and Angel will go feed her." I said and put Angel on my shoulders.

"Do you want to go feed Mist with me?" I asked her, she nodded furiously.

"Um Jinx, who is Mist?" Hunny asked.

"Mist is our pet." I said to him and looked up at Angel on my shoulder and winked as she giggled.

"Can we show them to her. I'm sure she'll like 'em." she asked

"Well, we have to wait for…them…to…never mind." I never got to finish my sentence before they were gone. I smirked.

"Man they act like it's a giant monster. Well…" I said and shrugged. Elliot stayed knowing I was just going to bring her out here. I put Angel on the counter and said I would be right back.

-Mori's P.O.V-

She is a very secretive person. I thought as she went down stairs.

A few minutes later to Mitsukini and my surprise she came in but with a tiger at her side. The tiger, Mist, saw Hunny first, then me. The tiger prowled and looked ferocious. Before she came closer to us Jinx plopped down on the floor and both Elliott, and the girl Angel, bounced over to it and kinda just played around. Jinx cleared her throat and the two stepped away, the tiger proceeded to come near us, she was starring face to face at Mitsukini. Mist pounced on Mitsukini and before I could even react she was licking him. He was laughing and Jinx had a soft smile on her face like any mother. Then the tiger noticed me, she kind of circled me before nudging my leg, I complied and she pushed me further and further till I was standing next to Jinx, the tiger sat in front of us, starring, studying us. I looked at Mitsukini and his eyes were bright with an unknown secret. Jinx seemed to snap out of the surprise and rubbed the back od her neck.

"Sorry about that Mori. I have no idea why she did that." She said fiding an intrest in her feet suddenly.

"Auntie, you and him look so cute together." Angel said squealing. Wait…what?

"Angel, do you want to feed Mist?" Jinx asked quickly handing her the meat. Her face held a noticeable red tint to it but I kept down the rising heat with all my might.

"Ah, so they do." Quinton's voice came from the stair case.

"Don't you start, I'll sick the tiger on you. Man see this is what happens when I make friends." she said, her brother back up the stairs, and her blushing madly.

"Alright, kids go wash up, dinners done, go tell the two stalker boys as well." she said and smiled.

"That means you guys too. Bathrooms down the hall to the right." she said and smiled a slight motherly smile.

-Jinx's P.O.V-

"So Mist after that, thank you very much, I'm glad you like them. I'm not surprised if you meet the others this weeknd." I said and smiled at the tiger who in her was smiled back.

After a while later all the boys and Angel came into the room.

"Dinners set up in the dinning room. Go on." she said.

"You don't eat out here?" Hunny asked

"No we do homework out here, well they do. I do mine in my room." I said and shooed them to follow the others.

They all walked out and I smiled as Hunny ran around the room looking at the woods that surrounded my house and a creak just down the hill.

We sat down for dinner at the square table with Mori on my right, Hunny right next to him, Kendon by him, Quinten, Elliot, and finally Angel on my right.

/-\

After dinner

/-\

"That was delicious!" Hunny said

"Thank you I'm glad you like my cooking." I said smiling. He had 5 plates of spagettii and about 10 cookies and cupcakes.

"Elliot, Angel go take Hunny and Mori downstairs so they can watch t.v and then come back up here." I said and they nodded.

"So are you dating the big guy?" Kendon asked

"No, I haven't known them that long." I said but some part of me wanted to say yes.

"Alright. But what are their actual names?" he asked.

"The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka, and the small one is Mitsukini Haninozuka." I said

"No way the Kendo and Karate chapions. That's awesome!" they were both excited now Jeez.

"Ya, ya you can go all fan girl on them when they are gone. It's your guys' night to do dishes so I can give those two a bath." I said

-At 8:45-

Alright the kids were asleep, my brothers were in their room, and everything was clean. I even had my pajamas on. Boxers and a baggy t-shirt that said 'Make akward sexual advances not war.' I walked downstairs and went into the other room. It was carpeted with red flooring and blue walls. The T.v was onand I saw they were some fighting show. I walked quietly and saw Hunny asleep on Mori's lap. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned towards me.

"Do you want me to put Hunny in his room for the nighht?" I asked.

"Aa." he said and handed Hunny to me.

-Mori's P.O.V-

After she came back downstairs she watched a wrestling show with me. Truthfully I had no idea why this was on but we couldn't figure out the remote so we left it on.

It was after 10 before she got up and stretched.

"You must be tired, come on I'll show you to your room," she said and I nodded after turning the tv and the lights out we went upstairs.

When we reached the top the light was on and I could see her clearly. She was in black and red plaid boxers, and a red t-shirt that said, 'Make akward sexual advances not war.' But she turned and walked up to a wall. I was curious but she did something and then it revealed a doorway. She opened it and it revealed a hallway.

"This is you room, there are two doors, one that leads to mine, and one to Hunny's. she said and opened the door. It wasn't that big but medium sized. A king sized bed with a desk and closet. It was homeish. She was about to leave when I saw her leg. A scar that reminded me of a vine swirled and I could see a scar that waas from her temple to her high cheek bone. I grabbed her hand on instinct, that sent a shock and she looked down.

"They were an accident I had a long time ago." she said and left. My hand felt…cold now.

-11:00-

I heard crying coming from somewhere, not that it woke me. I went to the door in my room and listened. It was Jiinx. Mitsukini came into my room not long after rubbing his eyes.

"Is that Jinxy?" he asked and I nodded before opening my door and it opened into a room that held photogrphs, bands, and drawing (from her friends). A black carpet, a dark wooded desk, a dresser, closet and a bed that had the girl sitting up and crying in her hands, trying to muffle them out.

I surprised mself by sitting on her bed and putting her on my lap wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. Mitsukini sat on her lap and hugged her. I saw her phone open and the screen glowing. I picked it up and read a text:

'_The pain has only begun and now you brought your family and friends into this. You could have just come back and accepted my apologies but you couldn't suck it up and now you will pay. Again, but this time it will be worst.'_

"What is it Takashi?" he asked I handed him the phone, his face darkened and he looked at her with worry along with me. Who truly whould want to hurt her?

No one will hurt her. Not ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

I stayed there for a while in Mori's arms and Hunny sitting on my lap. I hated when this happened once the tears it was hard to stop them. I somehow did though but I couldn't look at anyone. My clock read 12:30 and I knew they were getting tired.

"Come on guys I have kept you up long enough." I said and got up with Hunny in my arms.

"Who sent that to you Jinxy?" he asked and yawned.

"I'll explain it in the morning. Right now its bed time for the both of you." I said and held my hand out to the giant. He put his hand in mine and I felt the shock again, I pulled him up to his feet and he walked with me to Hunny's room

"Goodnight Hunny, sweet dreams. See you 'clock in the morning." I said remembering what my mom always said to me.

I left the room and Mori followed, we walked into his room and I bid him a goodnight. Closing the door on my way out I sighed softly. Tomorrow I have some business to deal with…joy. It wasn't anything bad, just along the lines of doctor's appointment, meetings with my teacher for archery, going to see my boss early since I have work but not till later, I have to deal with my ex boyfriend, and then go to see a judge about some papers, then go to work. So no school tomorrow. I sat on my bed and out my head in my hands, tomorrow was going to be a long day. I turned on my ihome on the lowest and listened too music and typed on my laptop for the rest of the night. Somewhere around 3 I fell asleep and for once it was blissful.

-Quinten's P.O.V-

"I'm not waking her up, you wake her up!" I practically yelled at my brother

"No way, you remember what happened last time." he said and shuddered.

"Well Elliot's out of the question, what about her friends? Can they wake her up?" I asked

"Ah." A gruff voice came from behind us.

"Oh, good morning Mori, Hunny." we said together

"Let's go wake her up." Hunny said and they walked up to her room only to have it locked.

"oh, hold on." I said. I walked up to the door and knelt down picking up some tools and picked the lock.

"How do you know to pick locks?" Kendon asked

"When you have to wake her up you have to learn because she locks her door." I said and finally got it but it still wouldn't open.

"Oh, I got this one." Kendon said he walked up to the door and hit it till we heard a small thud on the other side. We all stared at him.

"I have to wake her up to but she uses chairs as well." he said and I opened the door.

Inside was a dark room. Inside the dark room held a sleeping figure with an ominous glow coming from her Ihome. Her room was clean but not spotless, usual stuff. They walked up to her bed slowly and saw she had her arm around a pillow, almost cuddling it with her other arm it held a small old plush dog. It was white with beady black eyes that seemed to follow you around anywhere. She seemed to be sleeping in a curled position with her knees up to her chest. She made no sound as she slept. Pure Peace. I walked up to her, as did ,y brother and her friends. I tried to take her pillow but she held it tighter. So I tried to take the dog from her clutches but then I felt pain shoot through the veins of my hand. I looked down and saw she was biting my hand, I let go of the dog and she let go of me, thankfully she didn't break skin again. Vicious. I mumbled and ow before I stood back and watch as Kendon do the same.

"Alright you said one of you could wake her up without getting up?" I asked scared to go near her again. The tall on, Mori, said ah, meaning it was he.

He walked up to the bed and placed his hand on her head and kneeling down.

"5 more minutes mom and I'll get up." she said and we all seemed to be holding our laughs in by that time.

"No. Up." Mori said and she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes and yawned, very cutely I might add.

-Jinx's P.O.V-

I woke up for some reason and stretched while yawning, apparently that was to cute enough to get glopped by 3 people. I wasn't up yet and I wasn't very happy about the night before. Stupid emotions.

"If you don't get off of me there will be no promises when you wake up next I said and they jumped away.

"Jeez, anyway it is almost time for the school to start." Quinten said and I stared wide eyes.

I shoved everyone out the door, turned on my music to What's a Girl to do by Bat the Lashes, and threw off my pjs, dressing in blue jeans with a black mini skirt over it and a baggy black t-shirt with red skulls everywhere, I threw on my black sweat shirt with red and grey stripes. I ran out the door not even 2 minutes later missing their shocked minds. I slammed the door, brush my teeth and through my head under the sink and just ran water through it till it was soaked and wrapped a towel around it. I put black eyeliner on and red eye shadow, changed into blue contacts and unwrapped the towel, showing off my black curls and waves. I dashed out again and it was five minutes later and ran back in my room grabbing my Jack Skeleton bad throwing in my ipod, some papers, phone camera, extra batteries and a pen. I sprayed the same perfume on as everyday. Cotton candy and yelled my bedroom to my bothers.

"Get a some chocolate on the table, get Angel and Elliot up. Mori on the counter I have sweets for Hunny for Lunch and I have spaghetti for you. Sorry it's not much but I was distracted a lot. Your uniforms are washed and pressed in the basement on the dryers." I yelled out instructions to everyone. I know I am not a good person in the morning but I had a lot to do today

Everyone was ready by the time I was done in my room. I walked up to them one by one.

"Quinten, Kendon, your lunches are packed, behave today." I said and kissed both their cheeks as Elliot's teacher walked in. "Elliot, Angel you be good for the teacher today, I'll see you both tonight." I said and kissed both their cheeks before there teacher took over, finally I came to the boys, now remind you I am tired and I have no idea what's going on. "Mitsukini, Takashi, have fun at school, you have your lunches and your ready to go, a driver is out there for you. I won't be there today so I will see you tomorrow. You have my number if you need me. Tell everyone I said hi." I said and pecked each of there cheeks then bolted out the door.

-3rd person-

Both boys blushed a bit, seeing as they didn't know that was going to happen, but shook it off and walked out side seeing a limo out there and ready. Jinx was riding down the road on her motorcycle, both wondering how and when she got all that done. They shrugged and got out of the limo when they arrived at school. Hunny was on Mori's shoulder and all the girls swooned at this, it was nothing new. They walked throught the halls of Ouran and to there class like always.

/-After Class/ At Host Club-\

"Where is my second daughter?" Tamaki wailed

"Senpai, you realise that she came here on accident , she has no debt, and I can see her anytime. She really has no point in being her." Haruhi said calmly and he went into his corner of woe.

"We saw her last night, ne Takashi?" Hunny said

"Ah." was all the silent giant said

"That's nice. Did you have fun?" she asked but noticed Hunny-senpai's face turning serious.

"We did Haru-chan but we both heard her crying really late at night." he said and it caught everyone's attention.

"What happened Hunny-senpai?" she asked clearly worried.

"Someone texted her saying that she should have just accepted her apology, but now that she didn't they were going after her friends and family." he said

Haruhi was about to say something when Kyouya's phone went off and she knew who it was.

"Kyouya-senpai don't answer that phone." she said

"No, no Haruhi, it is our dear _daughter _so I must." he said sarcastically and answered with a yes.

"Kyouya I need an adress." a small voice said from the other end.

"How did you get my number?" he asked cooly

"My own way that is none of your concern but can you get it?" she asked, and gave him the name.

"Yes he is at (sorry confidential ") )" Kyouya said.

"Thank you." she said and hung up.

"If she goes to jail again I will hold you responsible." Haruhi said.

"Again? My daughter has been in jail?" tamaki said turning ash

"Yes, but then they found out later that it was self defense so calm down. There were no convictions." she said calmly. " Now if you'll excuse me I have to go there and make sure she doesn't murder someone, thanks to you." she said glaring at Kyouya.

With Jinx

Jinx ran down the last few blocks and saw a figure by a building.

"Riku." she said coldly

"Ah, my beautiful girl, have you come back to me?" he asked with threat in his voice.

"No I haven't Riku, I have come to say, leave me, my family, and my friends alone or you will get hurt." I said coldly

I felt my cheek sting for a minute and it took me a minute to realize he slapped me, his nails scraching my skin. FOR REAL? I smirked that was easy. Now its self defense. I took a step towards him and punched him square in the jaw and before I could pounce. Arms wrapped around my waist and soon I was stuggling to get out of them.

"No I need to settle this, he threatened my baby." I shouted

"Jinx." A gruff voice said and I turned to see none other than the Host club and a very mad looking Haruhi. Crap.

"Jinx Rose Kei, just what do you think your doing? Do you want to go to jail again.

"No." I mumbled and looked at Riku who was holding his nose. I smirked. Broken

"Get out of here Riku before I get out of these arms and hurt you worse." I threatened

"Good luck." he snorted. I grabbed hold of Mori's hand and spun around till I was out of his arms and one arm was twisted behind his back. Everyone starred in surprise as the Kendo champion had his arm pinned behind his back by a girl that was about a foot shorter than him if not more.

"Run." she snarled and he did.

Jinx let go of his arm and patted it, before leaving them all with a nodd and starring up her motorcycle and taking her leave. The other's just stood there not knowing what to do…

"She has a death wish and one day it will be granted." Haruhi said and shook her head.

They shook off what happened and climbed into a limo and drove off to go to their homes.

Mori sat there staring out the window wondering about the small girl that has caught his attention when so many other's couldn't.


	18. Chapter 18

-Friday Morning 1:00 A.M-

She sat there in her house and stared out the window thinking, her thoughts kept going to one person. Mori. Could she like Mori? Sure when he talked to her if he did she would get butterflies, when he held her back from Riku, another shock went through and she blushed majorly. But she couldn't like him, not after what happened, Right? It's not like he would like her anyway. She shook her head, she was thinking to much on the thought. She sighed and got up from her seat, she had school tomorrow, lucky her.

She walked to her bed without thinking, she turned on her music and started humming along to Animals by Neon Trees. Slowly drifting off to a blank sleep.

-Friday 10:00am. Mori's P.O.V-

It was 10 o'clock and Jinx still wasn't in class. Maybe she had to do something to do today? But she didn't say anything about not coming. I shrugged and tried listening to the teacher's lesson, when the door opened quietly. The teacher glared at the now frizzled Jinx who was in black skinny jeans, a black wife beater with emerald green hearts in random places, and rainbow skulls. She wore a choker that she wore every other day and jelly bracelets. She wore black converse and her hair was straight down like normal.

"Miss. Kei would you like to explain why you were late?" the teacher asked

"Ya, I over slept and my alarm clock didn't go off because my sister unplugged it." she snapped.

"Then maybe you should lock your door." The teacher snapped back

"Well I'm sorry for not sleeping for two in a half days and being drop dead tired taking care of a 5 year old, a 19 and 20 year old, and oh, who could forget the prissy 17 year old girl." she said and walked to her seat ignoring the teachers glare.

'This should be an interesting day.' I thought silently, but Mitsukini and I both wanted to know what was going on with her, we were both worried.

-Time skip, Jinx's P.O.V-

I hate today! The teachers are complete idiots, my sister has a death wish apparently, and I have to go back to the doctors, WHICH I HATE! Ugh. At least the days almost over, I just have to go to the Host Club and Talk to Haruhi. Tomorrow I will be hanging out with Steffan and his brothers…maybe she can come. They are going with me to work today, I work in a singing Café and its really good. I get paid for singing and dancing. I love my boss he is awesome, he lets me bring guys as well to sing and dance with me. I love those guys but they could never be like a boyfriend. That would be gross. I looked up and noticed I was in front of the 3rd music room. I sweatdropped. Damn I have to pay more attention. I opened the door and walked in to find no one in there, so I through my bag to the floor, plugged my ipod in to some speakers and went into the changing room where I hid some clothes.

I came out in black shorts, not short shorts, a skin tight t-shirt that said 'Little Dancer' on the front and 'Kiss my Tutu' on the back. My chest was gauzed down and ,my hair was held in a tight pony tail. I held my red bracelet with black studs and rainbow jelly's on the other side. This would have to do, I walked out and sat on the floor and started stretching. I picked up the remote once I was finished and turned it on.

'Memories consumeLike opening the woundI'm picking me apart againYou all assumeI'm safe here in my roomUnless I try to start again'

"Hey baby cakes, how's it do?" a familiar voice asked and I turned in surprise.

"Riley?"

-3rd Person P.O.V-

Me and Mitsukini walked down the halls to the Music Room when we saw a guy about an inch shorter than me walk through first, we walked up to the door but didn't go in.

"Hey baby cakes, how's it do?" a gruff voice asked

"Riley?" a soft voice asked in surprise.

"The one and only. I came to talk to you about something." he said

"Well then talk but you have to dance first." she said and that's when we walked in but stayed quiet and in the shadows.

"The old one or the new one?" he asked

".. Older one, I haven't done that one in a while." She said casually

So they started

Cupid shot me in the eye  
So they say that love is blind  
Is she gonna say 'Yes'  
Is she gonna say 'No'  
Whats she gonna say, day, way  
Am I moving too fast  
Am I thinking too slow  
I just wanna know Ohh  
So I took all night to write this Stupid love letter to you  
(yeah you from me to you)  
All the time that I wasted on this  
Stupid love letter to you  
(f*** you from me to you)You said no no  
You said no no(so I took all night to write thisstupid love letter to you)  
Pick your heart up off the floor  
Leave good intentions at the door  
Is she gonna say 'yes'  
Is she gonna say 'no'  
What's she gonna say, day, way  
Am I moving too fast  
Am I thinking too slow  
I just wanna know Ohh

I watched as they spun a turn, break apart, it wasn't waltzing, oh no different from that. It wasn't the most innocent of moves but it wasn't like her dance routine either.

So I took all night to write this Stupid love letter to you  
(yeah you from me to you)  
All the time that I wasted on this  
Stupid love letter to you  
(f*** you from me to you)  
You said no noYou said no no  
(so I took all night to write this  
stupid love letter to you)  
Too late all the damage is done Ohh  
There's no reason to stand up  
So I took all night to write this Stupid love letter to you  
(yeah you from me to you)  
All the time that I wasted on this  
Stupid love letter to you  
(f*** you from me to you)  
You said no noYou said no no  
(so I took all night to write thisstupid love letter to you)

I just stared as did Mitsukini, in the end, she ended in splits while he had his arms around her upper arms. By then everyone was there. The got out of there positions and hugged each other, he gave her a peck on the cheek. Why does that bother me so much?

"Are you not telling me something Jinx?" Haruhi asked with a smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell daddy you had a boyfriend?" Tamaki wailed

"Why didn't you tell us Jinx?" Mitsukini asked

"Well-" I started but wasa cut off.

"I asked her not to because I was coming to find her to do this." he said and got down on one knee. He wasn't was he?

"Jinx Rose Kei would you make me the happiest man in the world aand become my bride?" he asked and Jinx just looked blank.

My heart was sinking and I felt like tearing this guy up. But why? Do I like…do I like Jinx? No I couldn't could I?

"My daughter is to young to get married!" Tamaki shouted

"Ri, what in god's name do you think your doing? Did you plan all of this?" she asked calmly

"Maybe…so what do you say?" he asked.

"Well if you really want to marry me then kiss me." she said and my eyes widened.

He bent down and kissed her for a few seconds and pulled back.

"Anyone tell you, you taste like cotton candy?" he asked and Jinx and Haruhi just lost it.

"Dude shut up, and if you kiss me aagain you will end up hurt, but your not a bad kisser." she said laughing.

"Dido." he said laughing.

'What just happened?" the twins asked.

"My best friend just went insane and kissed me to screw with all of your minds." Jinx said chuckling at our shocked expressions.

"So you are not marrying him Jinxy?" Mitsukini asked

"No, this is my friend Reily, you guys saw the video of him when I had that dance thing, which reminds me…" she said

"What?" Haruhi asked

"I still have to kiss my brothers." she said and shrugged.

I was happy that it wasn't real but what if I do like her? Would she like me back? Does she not like me? I mean during that last few days we have gotten closer as have her and Mitsukini, but why would I like her?

"Ah, nice choice of clothes Jinx." the twins said and smirked. Now instead of blushing or relatively normal she said,

"Oh ya I know right? I look smoking hot right?" and they nodded and she snorted.

"Horndogs." she said and went to go change.

"Oi where did you get that scar on your leg?" they asked and Reily, Haruhi and her froze.

"Just an accident from when I as 10 It's nothing." she said quickly and walked off.

"What was that about?" they asked and shrugged.

I walked off the direction she wwent and waited for her to come out.

When she did come out she ran right into me but had enough momentum to take us both to the ground with faces inches apart.

"Sorry about that Mori, I didn't see you there." she said and brushed her hair back and smiled nervously blushing a bit.

"Ah," I said. I tried to sit up but when I did our lips met and I thought I saw a flash of light.

"S-sorry." she said and got up holding her hand out to me and I took it. Why did I want to kiss her again? I frowned

-Jinx's P.O.V-

Way to go, he kissed you and now it frowning, well I feel like an idiot. I looked up and saw Hunny was there and so was Haruhi looking innocent…oh no what did they do? I shook it off and went to go turn my music off. When I did they were getting ready to start so they sat at there tables while I walked around giving them tea.

I came to Hunny and Mori's table and heard something.

"Ne are you sure you didn't like the kiss Takashi?" Hunny asked innocently. They both had there backs to me so they had no idea.

"Ah, I didn't like It." he said so calmly yet it tore me up inside.

"Hunny." I said making them both jump.

"J-jinxy how long have you been starding there?" hee asked. Reily came up behind me aand looked at the, then at me. Not that they could see anything. I looked up and smiled but I knew hurt showed through.

"Long enough. I came to give you guys your tea and cake. Enjoy." I said and set the tray down not looking at anyone. I knew the rest were looking at me because they all heard what he said.

"Um…Haruhi I was wondering if you wold like to come to wok with me tomorrow and hang out, Steffan and his brother's are going to be there, even Ri."

"Ya Jinx I'll be there. You know Halloween is coming up."

"Oh ya I guess your right but don't tell the secret, I would rather them not know. But I have to go doctors appointment. See you tomorrow" I said lightly and left with that.


	19. Chapter 19

-Saturday at 12:00 pm 3rd person-

"I'm not waking her up! You wake her up!" Reily said

"You wake her up!" Steffan yelled

"Wait…where's Elliot?" Jack asked

"I don't know." Steffan and Jack together

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it." Elliot yelled from somewhere in the house.

"That's where he is." they said and sweat dropped.

As Elliot walked up to the door he saw 7 bodies out there, and he opened the doors.

"Hello, I'm Elliot, for the people who don't know me. Mommy is asleep." **When I said earlier about her having the papers and pen, she went to the court and legally adopted Elliot, More about it later in story. **

"Hey Elliot. It's been a long time little man." Haruhi said and picked him up, putting him on her hip.

"Get out of my room you idiots! And what did I tell you about freaking kissing me! Do you have a death wish?" A yell came from Jinx's room.

"Oh no, she's in a bad mood this morning." Haruhi mumbled.

And with that thought 3 guys came running out of her room and hid behind the group.

"What did you guys do? She only gets like this when she is sad or mad the night before and it doesn't help her sleep." Haruhi said But they didn't have time to answer when Jinx came out with her Ipod buds in her ears.

They all, yes even Reily, Jack, and Steffan. You see her brothers thought it would be funny to replace her regular pajamas for…well not her normal one. Her hair was in a tight high ponytail, but her 'night gown' was silk blood red that went to mid thigh, it had black lace, but over that she wore a shorter robe thing that was black. She went to the counter, not noticing the group behind her and grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. She was shaking though, not because of a sugar rush or cold or anything, it was something else. The mug dropped from her hands and hit the ground shattering in impact, she took her ear buds out and took a shaky breath.

"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't let this get to me." she whispered to herself.

She shook her head and took a few breaths before starting to clean up the glasses.

"Jinxy, are you alright?" Haruhi asked and Jinx jumped.

"I didn't know you guys were here. Ya I'm fine, just a bad dream." she said and smiled.

No one was convinced though. 'Man this is bad, they must think I am a slut or something…o well.' she thought to herself

"Liar." Jack mumbled and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back.

"Think what you will Jack but I am fine." she said and let go of him

"Ohh girl you look good." A voice came from the stairs, she looked up and smiled.

"Now bad your self Ru." she said

"You know you want some." he said

"Psh, boy please, go up stairs and wake your friends." she said and waved him off.

"Who was that Jinx?" Haruhi asked.

"That is Quinten's friend, he stayed the night last night." I said

"Not bad, seems he has a thing for you." she said winking.

"I won't disagree that he is cute but not my type." she said and winked back.

With this Mori's heart slowed down, all night he was beating himself up. He knew he liked her a lot but he didn't know if she like him so that's why he didn't admit to it. But then he saw the hurt in her eyes when she was behind them when Mitsukini asked. When she left it was like his heart had sunk deeper. This morning when she walked out of her room she was simply breath taking, not that he would say it out loud. He saw her wince when she was picking up the glass but everyone was to in shock to notice. After that guy went back up stairs I saw Haruhi and Jinx wink at each other un a little secret.

"Yo, Jinx, we are up. What's for breakfast?" Quinten asked. All three boys bounded down the stairs with Jenna by them. Joy

"Is that all you think about?" she questioned but when they all hit the bottom step they smirked.

"Nope. We are also thinking what genius' we are." Kendon said smirking.

"Ya if your such genius' then you didn't think of making me look like this in front of guests knowing that I would wake up late and look…." She trailed of thinking of the word.

"Sluttish." Her sister said.

"Ya Jenna, almost like yours." She said glaring at the blonde, who only scoffed. Jenna looked around the room to see who the guests were and did a double take.

"Umm why is the Host Club visiting _you_?" She questioned.

"You remember Haruhi, my old friend, well I met her cousin Haku a few times, and I found him in the school one day and I just started hanging out with him, plus I have Hunny and Mori in my class." I said and turned back to cleaning up.

"Why hello dear princess. I am Tamaki Suoh." he said being…well Tamaki.

"Tamaki, don't give her a bigger head then she already has." Jinx said throwing the pieces away.

"Speak for yourself, Mrs. All High and Mighty." she spat.

"Riiiiight. I only think about myself. Keep telling yourself that Jenna." she said and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, name 1 thing you do that has anything to do with only you." she said smugly and Jinx gave her the are-you-stupid look.

"Alright, I clean the house, I cook for everyone, I do Laundry, I do the grocery shopping I pay part of the house bills, I take care of Elliot, I pay everyone's allowance." Jinx said and looked at Jenna.

"You on the other hand, live off of mine and dad's money, you barely are passing this school which should be easy for you, you live off my cooking and cleaning, and lastly YOU show me the respect I need, Now if you don't shut your trap you stupid girl I would soon or god help you, you will be out of this house. Understand?" Jinx basically roared going back into her mood.

"Aw man, who pissed her off now?" Quinten asked

"What was that?" Jinx asked.

"Nothing." he said cowering behind Kendon.

"That's what I thought." She said

"Jinx you know we love you but we are about to wet ourselves every time you are mad. You need to tell us what's wrong." Kendon said calmly

"Maybe for once I don't want anyone's help. Maybe I don't want to feel helpless. Maybe for once I want something to go right, and if that makes me sound like a spoiled brat then so be it. Now if you'll excuse me I have work in a bit." she said and walked into her room.

"When she is gone I will give you an idea of what she used to be like, she might not like it but she needs more friends than just us guys. That's all she has ever known, besides her new friends, and granted you are guys but she seems to have a lot of fun with you guys, even if it was one of you that pissed her off, she wont show or tell who but she does like being with all of you. Just please don't break her more than she already is." Kendon said.

"That's the longest I have ever heard you talk." Haruhi said surprised but Kendon showed off his goofy grin.

A few minutes later Jinx came out in sweat pants and a sweatshirt and converse. Hair down, straightened, and aqua blue eye shadow that matched her eye color.

'Wait didn't she have blue/green eyes?' they all thought

"Jinxy what is your actual eye color?" Hunny asked

"O well you see… it's hard to explain." she said and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Might as well tell them, they are going to find out when you leave." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Which one." Jinx asked.

"Can't tell you sorry." she said and shrugged, Jinx sighed.

"Alright my eye colors are-" she said but was cut off

"Colors?" the twins asked.

"Yes My actual eye colors are black and purple, one eye is black and the other is purple." she said and shrugged.

"Not Even!" Ru said and walked up to her.

"You didn't know?" Kyouya asked

"No I have only known her a few months." he said

"Can we see Jinxy?" Hunny asked bouncing up and down in front of her.

"I guess I have time for that but then me and the 3 stooges have to go." she said and carefully pulled her contacts out.

She looked up and they all stood there in shock. The purple was like a deep, deep purple, but the black was like a pitch black, and yet as weird as it sounds it was beautiful. But to soon her contacts were put back into place and she grabbed her ipod ready to go. Her job sadly was supposed to be a Victorian themed café but it felt like a burlesque café because of the uniforms that the girls has to wear, And it wasn't just that, they had to sing and dance at the café, but was very…different but she couldn't dwell on that now. She murmured a quick bye to everyone, shoved Reily, Steffan, and Jack out the door, kissed Elliot and her brothers goodbye and left. Haruhi was babysitting the Host Club, plus she didn't want to go to work with Jinx.

"Alright guys, and girl movie time!" Quinten said and they all went into the living room to start up Jinx's life.

.com/cgi/set?id=24699024 ß Jinx's Uniform for work

-Thank you and sorry for the long delay. Review please.


	20. Chapter 20

-With the Host Club-

We watched as time went on the little girl in the videos slowly grow up into who she is. But when she would get angry she would puff her cheeks out and cross her arms. They watched as the little girl and a woman would cook well the little girl would try and fail miserably.

"Alright dear, now put that in the bowl and stir it up." the woman said

"Alright mommy." replied the girl.

"Smile for Daddy." the voice behind the camera would say.

"Your not daddy. You my brubber. Now stop or I'll throw dis at you." She threatened taking a spoon full of cookie mix.

"Bring it on sis. I'm daddy, I'm daddy. I'm-" he chanted but was cut off by the mix hitting he camera.

"I told you I would." she said and smirked.

"Jinx Rose. Now what did I tell you? Don't hit the camera, aim higher." the woman said and chuckled. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Yes Mommy." she said and smiled at the camera.

After a few more videos we went to a new video, It was Jinx age 10 but she had that scar on her temple but it was bigger. She smiled but you can tell from the other videos it wasn't the same. She was glaring at the person behind the camera again.

"Come on Jinxy, what are you going to do about it?" the person asked.

"Kendon give me back my freaking Pocky!" she yelled.

"Bring it on sis cause you ain't getting it back." he said and Jinx lunged for him. The camera was dropped and was laying where you could see Jinx choking her brother, not enough to kill him mind you.

"Alright Alright I give, you can have it back." he said in a choked voice and gave it back to her.

"Jinx just what do you think your doing. Your supposed to use that for defense." her mom said

"But mom he stole my Pocky and I had to get it back!" the little Jinx cried

"Oh alright." the woman said

"Mom!" Kendon yelled.

"What? If it were me I would have done the same.." the woman said and chuckled.

"Now come on dear we have to clean your wounds again." the woman said but they were all wondering what wounds.

-Jinx's P.O.V-Time skip-

I hate this Job. I hate this Job. I hate this Job. I said in my head. Why you might ask? Because Sir bossy pants and his two idiot brothers are cruel. I have to serve them as well and they are mean! Then I have the customers, which I wouldn't mind if over half of them wouldn't be guys who are perverts. I feel like a whore, and this isn't the best day. Why did Mori have to be there today? Oh right Hunny was there. I ran back and forth from the kitchens to the tables. I didn't notice the group of guys and a girl walk in and the peppy waitress serving them.

"Alright the next song we dedicate to our friend and the school they go to. This is The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte.

"only see it on TV , read it in the magazines, celebrities that want sympathy." they sang and I couldn't help but laugh.

"all they do is piss and moan inside the rolling stone talking about how hard life can be Id like to see them spend the week ,livin life out on the street, I don't think they would survive." They sang dancing around like idiots.

"but they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes I think they'd stumble and they'd fall they would fall, Fall" they said and fell to their knees."Lifestyles of the rich and the famous they're always complainin, always complainin, if money is such a problem well they got mansions think we should rob them," "well did you know when your famous you could kill your wife and theres no such thing as 25 to life as long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran." they sand and as they said 25 they held up two fingers and then five. "and did you know if you were caught and you were smokin crack, and McDonald's wouldn't even wanna take you back you could always just run for mayor of D.C. Id like to see them spend the week livin life out on the street I don't think they would survive, but they could spend a day or two, walking in someone else's shoes, I think they'd stumble and they'd fall, they would fall, Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, they're always complainin always complainin, if money is such a problem, well they got mansions, think we should rob them, Fall."

They were now dancing down the stage and walking up to me and I knew what they were doing and rolled my eyes.

"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, they're always complainin." I sang with them

"always complainin if money is such a problem you got so many problems think I could solve them. Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, we'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes, just stop complaining, Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, Lifestyles of the rich and the famous." they finished singing and everyone clapped that I could see.

"Now if Jinx could come up here and pick a song to sing." Steffan said winking at me.

"Sorry guys it's a little thing called work and I have to do it." I said and smiled winking back.

"Come on Jinxy please." my boss whined. he reminds me of Tamaki for good reasons.

"Fine. And don't whine you're an adult!" I said and I swear he went into the kitchen to find a corner.

I went over to the box and started looking through the box and smiled at one.

"Hey guys, someone put in a request for **The Song. **Get in your places." I said and did as they were told. You see Steffan is bass, Reily is guitar, and Jack is on drums. People used to say that we could have made a band but in all reality the only reason why these idiots learned the instruments is because they wanted to out do each other. Idiots. I smiled though, I really did like this song. Crush crush crush by Paramore,

I walked up to the stage but didn't notice the bunch in back who's eyes widened at the sight of my out fit.

"_**Lyrics to Crushcrushcrush**__ :_

_I got a lot to say to you  
__Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush,  
crush(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happensI guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spiesThey taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their liesYou little spies_

_Crush  
__Crush  
Crush  
Crush,  
crush(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh…" _

I walked off the stage and who was in there cheered but I went right back to work. For the most part it was fun. That was until I saw who was here and who was serving them.

"Oh hello Mitsu, I was just coming over to say hello to my brothers, son, and friends. I'm sorry if they were bothering you." I said sweetly

"Oh of course they weren't bothering me. But did I hear you right Jinx? You son? Don't you think you're a little young to have a son?" she asked with fake innocence.

"Actually I adopted him, this was my little brother but then as you see I adopted him for family reasons." I said and smiled and briefly she frowned but then it was gone.

"Right well if you don't mind I have to take their order." she said with irritation in her voice.

"Oh no problem, but I will grab Elliot, I have someone who wants to see him again." I said and looked over at my brothers who were empty handed.

"Here." a deep voice said and I looked over to see Mori handing my baby over across the table. I blushed and took him.

"Mommy, mommy I had fun today! Taka and Skini played with me. The twins are like Ken and Tin. And Tama grew lost of mushrooms. And I got to play with Haru..ruhi again." he said happily. We always tried to get him to say Haruhi's full name but now he was getting closer.

_"_Good job baby, now come on someone wants to see you again.

"Are you dating one of them?" he asked innocently but that was enough to make my brothers start laughing

"Our sister…dating one of you…ya right." They said between laughs.

"I don't know one of us kissed her already." Kyouya said and they immediately stopped.

"Who?" they asked with the flames behind them.

"It was-" Mitsukini started but I cut him off.

"Mitsukini I will tell them later." I said and he nodded.

"Now behave or I will sabattage your food." I threatened and they nodded solomly. Guys and there food.

This was going to be a long day.

_-Thank you for reading this story this far. Review Please. Sorry its been a bit before updating._


	21. Chapter 21

Thankfully I didn't go back up to sing the rest of the time. I did have to work for a few hours before I could leave. It was about 4:00 before I could leave and trust me I did. Ru, Jack, Reily, Haruhi, Me, Steffan, my brothers and my…son -it is weird to think like that- were going out to eat and finally when the host club went into there limos, finally leaving us alone. It was fun though I will admit. As we walked in to the restaurant Kendon and Reily went up there to order our food cause the rest of us was to lazy. Suuuckers. I smiled. I knew they had a bet about me going to see who I would date by the end of this week but they weren't going to win this war, I was. I looked at Elliot who was sitting in my lap playing with a spoon. he looked up when he felt his eyes on me and smiled his cute little smile. When the food came back we chowed down and went home.

**/Time Skip\**

I had finally gotten Elliot to sleep and my brothers, Ru, Haruhi, and I were settled downstairs when the door bell rang, upstairs. I silently cursed whoever it was but got up anyway. I walked up the 13 steps and walked up to the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked the Host Club.

"Mommy, Daughter is saying naughty words!" Tamaki wailed.

"Go away guys, I just want to relax." I said tiredly.

"Sorry Jinx-senpai, but we wanted to tell you that tomorrow we will be going to an Ootori resort so be ready early." Kyouya said

"It's just Onyx, Kyouya, and couldn't you just call me on the phone, it would have saved you guys from coming here?" I asked

"Well maybe we want to be here to see our toy." the twins said together wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Guys, your in my personal bubble. Get. Out." I said shoving them, "If you have to stay then go downstairs I have to do something." I said and they went off all except Mori.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm -" he started but was cut off.

"Ha-Ru-Hi!" voices traveled up the stairs.

"Mori, you better get down there, besides you, Kyouya and Haruhi, you're the only sane one. Just tell me later." I said and I saw them walk off.

When I walked back downstairs I had on, now, pajamas. It was a baggy black t-shirt with baggy black sweat pants. I walked back down there and saw the twins harassing Haruhi, Tamaki tried to help but failed. My brothers were laughing at the whole thing. Mitsukini and Mori were just sitting there. I smiled slightly at this and sat on the couch next to Ru.

"Hey baby cakes. Aww you found your normal pajamas, your no fun." He said looking at my pjs.

"Yes they were on my top self, and I can't believe you helped them." I said smacking his arm

"Hey watch it killer, remember your tougher than you look" he said holding his arms.

I smiled and was pulled on his lap. I smiled and leaned against him. Your all probably think What the hay man? Are you dating him? No. You see this is Quinten's gay friend, and my friend. He is like the brother I always wanted.

"You really get around, don't you Jinxy?" Haruhi asked winking at me.

"Oh, you know it. You know I just love flirting with my best guy friends." I said laughing.

"Yup, she is all mine now. Tell Riley he's yesterday's news." Ru said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I looked around and all the guys eyes were the size of saucers.

"Calm down guys we are kidding. I promise I do not have any feeling for any of them. They just do that so they can irritate and freak you guys and me out." I said

"Hey Riley told me you taste like cotton candy, can I taste." he asked wiggling his eye brow.

"Get out of here." I said smiling.

**-The Next Day-**

We were heading out and were in the limo. I fell asleep on Haruhi's shoulder and yet all the rest were awake.

-**Third Person-**

Haruhi watched the small girl as she slept on her shoulder, she smiled softly until said girl started whimpering, catching everyone's attention. The girl whimpered mumbling low enough so only Haruhi could hear. She rolled into Haruhi's lap but it didn't help. She had a pained look on her face and gasped once or twice before whimpering again.

"I wonder." Haruhi mumbled, "Mori-senpai could you come here for a second?" she asked the tall senior.

He nodded and slid over by Haruhi, but it surprised him when she suddenly took his hand and put it on Jinx. After a few seconds, said girl calmed down and sighed. Her hair moved and they could clearly see the scar on her temple.

"I'm sorry, please. Don't. Hurt. Me. Mr. Claw." she said breathing after every word.

"Who's Mr. Claw?" The twins asked.

"A childhood nightmare." Haruhi mumbled.

"Care to elaborate Haruhi?" Kyouya asked without looking up from his laptop.

"No. No I don't. She will tell you when the time is right." Haruhi said.

She pulled out Jinx's Ipod and put her head phone's in. She looked through the songs and just settled for Goodnight by Melissa Ethridge.

"There. Thank you Mori-senpai." she said, he nodded and took his hand off of her head.

She looked through her playlist when she saw **Haruhi's Playlist. **Her eyes widened and apparently everyone noticed because they all rushed around and saw the words. Haruhi scrolled through the list and they were all songs she liked, but one caught her eye. Secret Agent. It was by unknown. She took one of Jinx's ear bugs and put it in her own.

"_This is for you. I made this and I hope you love it." a voice said and it was Jinx's._

**(The lyrics won't show but it's called Secret Agent by Melissa Etheridge. I do not own the song as you can tell. It just made me think of Haruhi when I heard it.)**

By the end of the song Haruhi had a tear at the edge of her eyes. It was the best thing that she had ever gotten.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Tamaki asked in shock. He had never seen her cry.

"N-nothing. It was just something that Jinx did." she said smiling.

"Haruhi. I hope you like it." Jinx said in her dream

"She always did have better dreams because of music." Haruhi mumbled but smiled all the same.

**Im so sorry it has been a long time since I updated this story and I know I have three other stories. I hit a dead end for a while and I promise the next one would be better. Please Review. -Insane Musician**


	22. Chapter 22

**RECAP:**

"She always did have better dreams because of music." Haruhi mumbled but smiled all

the same.

**STORY: 3****rd**** PERSON:**

When they arrived the boys stood back as Mori woke up the small girl, who only yawned and stretched in response. She looked up at them and smiled slightly, but it faltered when she saw them backed away from her looking frightened. I sighed a bit and stood straight up, waiting for this day to be over.

**-TIME SKIP-JINX-**

"Tropical Aqua Gardens." Kyouya said relaxing in a chair with a drink.

Haruhi was wearing an yellow hoody and green cargo Capris, while Ion the other hand wore black pants and a black tight t-shirt with a red heart where mine is and black fishnet gloves.

"But Kyouya doesn't your family run hospitals?" I asked

"Well my family is diversified and do many things." He said looking at me.

He went on saying stuff about this place and then I nearly fall over laughing when I hear that the Ootori's are always thinking of others happiness. I held it in though and looked away so he couldn't see me almost laughing. I looked around and saw the twins playing with an inflatable ball and Mitsukini on Mori's shoulder. I don't know why but it is easy say Mitsukini's name but when it comes to…Mori's name I just cant. I shook my head and smiled slightly. It was comfortable here.

"Haru-chan, do you want to drink some coconut or mango cake with me?" he asked her. Popping from one place to another.

"Um…sure the coconut juice." she said

"What about you Jinxy?" he asked turning to me

"No thanks Mitsukini. I am fine." I said and smiled

"Hai," he said and ran in a random direction. Me and Haruhi let out a soft giggle.

I looked around and saw Mori watching a bird and apparently so was Haruhi. He turned around and just looked at us. I smiled slightly and Haruhi was confused.

"Haruhi, Jinx. Wanna go down the water slide?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru was eating a banana.

…I wanna banana now…

"I will. I love those things." I said but Haruhi just shook her head.

When we got there the water slide was freaking humongous! We went down a few times sometimes together, sometimes apart. It was still fun.

When we walked back the twins finally noticed that me and Haruhi were wearing pullovers, as they would say. I swear they are in their own world sometimes. I remember Haruhi walking out of the changing room and Tamaki telling her to put on the hoody and shorts cause she shouldn't be showing to much skin. Nothing to me. I felt loved. Jerk. I got cold anyway so that's why I am dressed up. When we told the twins they started laughing. Meanies. I zoned out and stared across the place, looking at the woods…I wonder if they have any tigers. I walked over to where Kyouya was and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Hello Jinx." he said calmly.

"Hey Kyouya. Do you know if they have any tigers back there?" I asked motioning toward the jungle.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" he asked

"Curious." I said and shrugged leaning back and slipped into a comfortable silence with him.

We were relaxing quite nicely till we heard the sound of motors and Renge on her…thing. I don't know what it is. And how is one here? I tried closing my eyes but opened them again when I heard splashing and let my eyes wander and watched Mitsukini, ignoring the others who were probably saying something stupid. I watched as Mori got in the pool with him and swim against the current with Mitsukini on his back. Mori looked…really…good… wow I didn't think that. I swear it was someone else. I mean I couldn't like him! I shook It off. What if I did like him? He didn't like me that was for certain. Dang these thoughts for coming back. I looked over at the twins who pumped their water guns and aimed it at Tamaki. I started laughing when a full on war waged against them. I saw Mori get out of the pool and walk over by Haruhi's table who was a little further back then mine. I saw the twins hide behind masks. Kyouya was right by me and Mitsukini was in the pool by himself. I sighed keeping my eyes on him. I looked over at the others quickly and noticed Tamaki slipped on a banana peel that Kaoru had earlier. He slid and hit head first into the totem pole. Its eyes glowed red, that's when I stood up and got ready for anything.

That's when I started hearing rumbling, I heard it coming from the wave pool and started running as fast as I could towards Mitsukini when I saw a huge wave coming toward him. I jumped in the pool and wrapped my arms around him knowing I couldn't get out quick enough. I did the only thing I could. I threw Mitsukini out of the pool. He landed on his butt just outside where the water was going and then I was swept away by the current. The crash was so hand that I hit the bottom of the pool and the cement tore my shirt and the skin on my back. I don't know how. In the water I was tumbling holding my breath as long as possible. My back was probably bleeding as was the palms of my hands, my other leg, and part of my face. The cement was rough as they hadn't sanded it down yet. I saw when I could feel the water calming down a bit. I breathed in all the air I could when I hit the surface.

**-3****RD**** PERSON-HOST CLUB-**

"Jinx!" Everyone yelled and started running.

Hunny sat at the edge of the pool looking at were Jinx was swept away. Mori started running towards her but slipped on the banana peel, and started sliding but never made it. Haruhi ran over as well.

"Guys, we have to go after Jinx!" Tamaki proclaimed.

They started running around but everyway they went they ran into alligators.

"Why are there alligators here?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular.

"There can't be." Tamaki said

Kyouya went on explaining how it was part of an animal place or something.

Over by Jinx she can to the end and called out on the sand. She saw palm leaves and washed them in the water, cleaning them, and wrapped it around her legs when she heard a growl behind her. She turned and saw a very large white tiger with thin black stripes. It was looking at her like she was lunch but it was the same thing when she first met Mist. Mist had only wanted her as lunch not a friend and now they were best friends. She looked in the tigers eyes to show she wasn't scared. The tiger crept closer and opened it's mouth to show off his sharp teeth. Jinx got up slowly not making any unnecessary movements and crept closer as the tiger did. The tiger lunged at her and right before he bit her she scratched a spot on his neck and he instantly fell in love. After many years with her own tiger she knew where their week points are and where they hated to be touched. The tiger purred at her touch and started leaning against her but fell on top of the small girl. She simply laughed and pushed the giant off her. She got up and so did the tiger, she started to fall but the tiger caught her. She put her hand by the tigers nose so he could get used to her sent. After awhile she was riding on the tiger's back walking through the jungle hoping to find her way back when it started raining. She loved the rain and was taking it as a good omen.

Back with the others. The rain had stopped on their end and Haruhi was going with Mori while the others were at the hut. Not knowing that they left. Haruhi was being carried by her giant senpai so that she wouldn't get hurt or anything. They were walking quietly when they heard boots against the ground and saw men surrounding them. They looked official but it wasn't like you could trust them anyway.

"The target has been captured by a suspicious man." One of the guard said, "now taking suspect into custody." he said

**(A/n: Sorry I am to lazy to do the whole fighting part with Mori and the police people. I will just say that Hunny went with them unknown to them and saved them like in the anime.)**

Else where by Jinx. She was still riding on the tiger when she heard Hunny yell out through the forest. She looked at Tiger and told him to go faster and toward that voice. In response the tiger did as she asked and ran faster. When they came in front of some bushes she heard Haruhi talking and saw men on the ground either knocked out or barely conscious. That's when the rest of the Host Club running their way and that's when she crouched down by the tiger and saw what happened.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"that's where you went Hunny-senpai." The twins said.

Tamaki was about to glop Haruhi but never got the chance. He was tackled by an unknown force but when he finally looked up he saw a huge tiger growling at him. He freaked out and tried to get away, the others where backing away but Mori was about ready to fight the tiger. That's when they heard soft whistling. The tiger immediately back off and went to sit right next to Haruhi. Two more whistles came from somewhere but the group couldn't identify where. The tiger went into the bushes for a few moments but come back with Jinx on his back. **(I have decided to make this Tiger a boy.) **She smiled at the group and let the big tiger carry her toward them.

"Jinx!" Haruhi cried taking in her appearance.

"I'm alright, nothing major, minor cut, and I lost my shirt. I loved that shirt." she said sadly.

"You don't look alright and those wounds don't look like nothing." Kyouya said walking up to her.

The tiger growled and snapped his teeth when Kyouya got to close or tried to see her back.

"You guys worry to much." she said and rolled her eyes petting the beast.

"I see you mad another friend." Haruhi said eyeing the tiger.

"Yup he's my buddy." she said and smiled a goofy grin.

"Right then time to head back." Kyouya said.

"Kyouya can I keep Gin please, please, please, Please, PLEASE!" she asked energetically.

"How are you going to keep a tiger in your house?" The twins asked.

"But Mist will then have someone to have as her own kind." she whined.

"Mist? Her own Kind? That means you have a tiger now?" Tamaki asked

"Yup, my mom save Mist when I was younger, and I have had her ever since. Now can we go home I want to dress these." She said.

With that we were on our way home a few hours later. Going to the beach next. No one noticed the old scars on her back but one be speckled boy, yet he thought nothing of it. Without anyone knowing but her, she was hoping they didn't leave scars again. She was in terrible pain but didn't show it. On the car ride home the tiger sat on the limo floor between Jinx's legs. Jinx had the window seat with a new shirt on and Haruhi right next to her. She smiled down at the tiger and drifted off to sleep again on the way home…

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter especially the tiger who will have a name next chapter. This chapter was one of my favorites. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Insane Musician.**


	23. Chapter 23

**RECAP:**

She smiled down at the tiger and drifted off to sleep again on the way home…

**STORY:**

It's been a few days since the spa and I was still sore. My back was wrapped as is my leg. My face…well it is badly cut up but nothing to severe. Gin was welcomed into the house by Mist and Elliot, everyone else…not so much. Anyway now it was Wednesday and everything was back to normal…well what ever normal was around here. Jinx walked in class with black skinny jeans and a black wife beater that said "You can't spell slaughter without laughter." Kendon and Quinten made it for her on her Birthday. She sat down in her seat grabbed her book that she started, "Scary Stories To tell in the Dark," and lounged a bit till the class would start. She was in her own little world, Date Rape by Sublime playing and a good book in hand. What could be better? …Pocky.

…

…

…

I want Pocky now, or, or, or chocolate…or coffee. I placed my feet on my desk and leaned back so the chairs legs, instead of 4 on the ground, there were now two. Class wouldn't started for another 15 minutes. I stared up at the ceiling when I head a line from Bring me to Life by Evanescence.

_Who can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Can anyone see beyond the mask that I place and see the real me? Maybe I am thinking about this to much…

"Jinx." a voice said right behind me scaring me I might add.

I fell back in the chair and landed on the floor with an oof. Mild words or profanities were running through my head as I looked up and was surprised.

"Quinten, Kendon, what are you two doing here?" I asked. All the girls were swooning over them, surprise surprise.

"Dad's home. He wants to see us, there seems to be a…problem." Quinton said

I saw the look in there eyes and nodded quietly. I grabbed my things and told the teacher I had to go.

I didn't notice the two eyes that were watching as I walked out and walked with my head high as I walked down the hall, not showing that I was scared.

-**TIME SKIP-**

I walked into the house to see dad and Elliot at the table, they were playing Go Fish.

"Hi daddy." I said and smiled at him

"Hey baby. Sorry to pull you out of school but I have a favor to ask you." he said and I sat down along with Quinten and Kendon.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to have someone around you at all times." he said seriously, usually unlike himself.

"Why?" I asked

"Because honey, It seems the people that took you are out of jail. They escaped from the prison they were put in. I am afraid they will find you. So until we find them, promise me you have someone at your side all day." He asked

"Alright dad. I will." I said

"Now. I have to go. I will be back this weekend for a whole week." he said and stood up

"Alright. Oh and Ranka says hi, as does Haruhi." I said and dad's eyes instantly let up

"You talked to Ryoji , oh I miss him and Haruhi as well." he said and popped up everywhere

"Dad did you have any sugar before you came here?" I asked

"No…Maybe…Just a little." he finally admitted.

He Kissed my forehead and gave everyone a hug, before he left he turned to me:

"Jinx, baby I know you and your sister don't get along, but I thank you for taking care of her and the whole family." he said and with that he left.

That's when it hit me. The people were back and this time they were out to kill me. My breath hitched and I fell limply into the chair behind me. Was I going to die? I mean I took classes on how to defend myself, for moo's sake I pinned Mori! And yes I did say moo. What was I going to do now?

-**NEXT DAY- 3****RD**** PERSON-**

Because of the school being huge and someone was around every corner, she didn't take anyone with her. But everyone could tell Jinx was more jumpy and cautious then usual. If anyone would call her name or tap her shoulder she would jump many feet into the air, or try to kill someone. It was lunch time for her and she just decided to stay in the classroom. Everyone had left, girls flooding out pushed all the guys out. Jinx sat there at her desk and pulled out my bento box and a water bottle. She sighed and ate her lunch.

When she was done there was a lot of time left so she packed up her things and walked down the hall. She ignored all the looks that everyone was giving her. She walked in silence besides the music blasting in her ears. Youth of a Nation by P.O.D.. She walked out to the rose garden and weaved through taking in all the different color roses. She thought it was cute but she always wanted a tattoo on her arm, like how barbed wire looks she wants 8 roses wrapping around her arm with a green vine.

**Rya (Father): Blue  
****Ai (Mother): Green  
****Kendon: Red  
****Quinton: Neon Yellow  
****Jinx: Black  
****Jenna: White (**there was no way she was having pink on her arm)  
**Elliot: Orange**

It was what she was saving up for besides college. She wanted to be a music teacher, as in choir. As she walked along she noticed something that caught her eye. She turned and saw a bush full of black roses. They were by red and purple roses. She went up to them hesitantly as if they would disappear at any moment. She lowered her head and took a smell of the black roses, she whirled back when she realized they smelled like cotton candy. It was amazing, but then again they had blue roses and green and every other color so why wouldn't they have black that smells like cotton candy. Stupid rich people.

-**WITH THE HOST CLUB-**

"Haru-chan do you know what's wrong with Jinx?" Honey asked as he sat down at the lunch table.

Everyone was already there and it seems like the twins had once again dragged Haruhi here.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday, before school." she said with a question mark above her head.

"What's wrong with my other daughter?" Tamaki wailed.

"**Hey have you heard about Jinx?" a girl asked**

"**Ya, she has been so jumpy lately, I wonder if something happened?" another girl replied.**

"**Maybe it has something with her brothers taking her out of the school yester day." the first girl said. They both shrugged and walked away.**

"Wait her brothers were here yesterday?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yea. Why Haru-chan?" Hunny asked

Haruhi jumped out of her seat, it crashed to the floor but only the Host Club took notice, she looked at her phone and saw one text message. She read it so no one saw the small screen.

'**They are back.' **it said .

"I have to go." and with that she ran out of the room, leaving the club in shock but then soon followed after.'

**Will the host club soon find out Jinx's secret? What will they think? Can the Host Club help her? Or will everything shatter? Stay tuned. Review Please! -Insane Musician**


	24. Chapter 24

**RECAP:**

"I have to go." and with that she ran out of the room, leaving the club in shock but then soon followed after.

**STORY: 3****RD**** PERSON**

Haruhi ran down the hall with the Host Club behind her. They never knew that when she was determined she could run so fast. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number. The call lasted a minute but they all know who she called. Jinx. They ran down the stairs dodging the people who were in there way. She didn't know why but she had to go find Jinx, she had to make sure she wouldn't loose her friend again.

She burst through the doors and ran all around but that's when she saw it. She saw Jinx sitting down reading a book with headphones in her ears. Haruhi sighed but then her breath caught in her throat when she saw a shadow coming closer and closer to the girl. Everyone noticed but no one could move. They were frozen in place except Haruhi who was smirking at the scene yet worried at the same time. Tamaki was about to yell something but Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She needed to do this on her own.

-**By Jinx-**

Did this guy really think that I wouldn't know he was behind me? I can hear him snapping on twigs and breathing hard. Amateur. I sighed and got ready for the inevitable. I heard him, he was right behind me, that's when a rope slipped around my neck and tightened. Like I said Amateur.

"Listen _Toots_ you will be coming with me weather you like it or not. The boss wants to see you." I smelled slight vodka on his breath. Nice.

I stood up and he guided me, when he didn't notice I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed a box cutter with me, call me paranoid but now I was ready. My headphones were still in my ears on low. I sighed but brought my hand up to my neck inconspicuously. He was very tall and apparently didn't know to keep his eyes on me. I slipped the knife between my neck and the rope and sawed at it until it finally broke.

**-With the Host Club-**

They saw in shock the small girl being taken away with something around her neck as she was walking the saw the thing snap and the man stumble back a bit but that is all what was needed. The back flipped and when she was right behind him she grabbed the back of his jacket and kicked the back of his legs making him fall on his back. She held the thing in her hand to his neck. Everyone there started running toward her but stoped when they were right next to each other and heard her question him.

"Who sent you?" She questioned, they now saw the box cuter knife thing to the guyes neck.

Her knee was right on his stomach and her free hand was in the middle of his ribs pressing down hard.

"You wont get me to talk!" He yelled

"I am sure you would like to live another day, to see your family and friends?" She questioned darkly.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because when people are coming after me, I have a right to know there background of course." she said smiling maliciously.

"Alright alright just don't hurt my family." he said

"Promise, I won't even hurt you." She said

"I work for Hiro Takamate." He said, They saw Jinx visably froze as well as Haruhi.

"You may go, butt if I ever see you back here again I will not hesitate to hurt you." She said and watched as he scampered off.

"Jinx. Hiro is back?" Haruhi asked

"Yes, but this time if he confronts me he will die and I will not hold back, I am not weak this time nor will I ever be again." She said solemnly.

Before anyone could ask her phone went off.

'There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things'

Unknown

**-The Conversation-**

"Mushi Mushi." Jinx said

"Oh so your not dead…yet." A voice on the other end said.

"No but thank you for caring enough to call." she said sarcastically

"You will die Jinx." his gravely voice said.

"You got what you wanted, why do you want me dead now?" She asked

**This caught the Host club off by a lot.**

"Well you see because of you my money is now gone and I ended up in jail so now you will pay for going against me. I thought I broke you in week 3. I have to admit it will be fun to break you. You were always so stubborn. Do you still have those scars?" he asked

"That is your own fault. And no you never broke me. Some people say I went clinically insane, others say I am still holding it in, while yet others say I am to paranoid and was a woose. But then again I don't know what I am either, somedays I think I am insane, others I am as normal as can be but I just don't know. And to answer your question I do have them, I look at them every single day of my life. It just makes me think how painful your death will be, at my hands you sadistic bastard." Jinx said

"Such language for a girl as your self. We will see how everything plans out when we meet again my dear. And who knows maybe now that your older and more…developed, I will have more fun with you. Goodbye my sweet Rose." He said and the line went dead.

-**End Conversation-**

Jinx was so mad that she looked as though she would break the phone right there…or that it would burst into flames…which ever worked for her. Why couldn't anything ever be easy for her? Why?

"That was him, wasn't it Jinxy?" Haruhi said

"Ah." was all the girl said.

She felt arms go around her waist and saw Mitsukini hugging her.

"Jinxy who was he? And why does he want you dead?" He asked in his cute voice.

"Yes, You do have some explaining to do Jinx." Kyouya said and even you could see the concern for the older girl.

"Well you see it's a long story…but I suppose you deserve to know just incase anything happens. Lets head to my house and I will explain everything." she said.

She didn't look to meet anyone's eyes, not even the one she wanted to the most. Takashi.

**Finally, the Host Club will find out her secret. How will they react? Will Jinx forgive Mori? Will Gin or Mist Bite someone? So many questions. Will they all b answered? Stay tuned!...Ok I am annoying myself. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**RECAP:**

She didn't look to meet anyone's eyes, not even the one she wanted to the most. Takashi.

**STORY:JINX:**

We were on our way to the house, we took Kyouya's limo. We had just gotten in when Tamaki said something that snapped me back in from shock (its not everyday that you are threatened to be killed and someone comes after you).

"My Beautiful Daughter! Your bleeding!" he wailed.

Everyone looked at me and there eyes widened. I put my fingers to my neck and when I brought them back sure enough there was blood. Damn. The box cutter must have nicked my neck. I shrugged. It didn't hurt so it didn't bother me. They were giving me worried eyes, and I just sighed.

"Guys calm down, its not like I hit an artery." I said

"What? My daughter is going to die?" Tamaki yelled.

"I said IT'S Not! Notice me saying NOT. I am Not going to die of this!" I yelled at him but cracked a smile.

I smiled. I came along way haven't I? Being from a small girl that only had her brothers and a tiger who was traumatized. I smiled a bit wider as I looked at everyone. Haruhi was being harassed by Tamaki, Kyouya was on his laptop but would look at me every once in a while with a worried look, the twins were harassing Tamaki saying he was a pervert, Mitsukini was eating cake and talking aimless me with Mori, and well Mori was being himself. He truly was something else, but then so is everyone else here. But why is it I feel this way about him? Why is it I like being around him and get this warm feeling when we are together? Why is it I want to kiss him again? Why the HELL do I care?

"Jinx, we are here. Hello~?" Hikaru said bringing me out of my trance.

"O.k., just get out of my face." I said pushing me away.

"Aww you know you love it!" he said and waggling his eyebrows at me.

It took all my strength just to not laugh right then and there.

"Dude…no just no… you couldn't this." I said laughing

"Handle what? There is nothing to handle." he said and laughed getting out of the limo.

"Aww Hikaru you don't mean that. You know you loove my boobies~" I said singing right next to him.

His face turned bright red and I started laughing so hard. It was so fun to do that, of course no one heard that. Dang it! We walked into the house to see Kendon and Quinton tied up on chairs, only in there boxers, Reily, Jack, Steffan and Ru tied up on the floors and all of them in boxers as well…needles to say they all had nice toned bodies. I tried my very hardest not to laugh or smirk or anything. The host club looked embarrassed and shocked, while Haruhi was just like me trying not to laugh. See this is why none of the Host Club stuff got to her…my family.

"I want to ask but I'm just scared that if I know I won't want to know later." I said

"Um…let's just say it was a ruff night and leave it at that." Quinten said not looking at us.

"Elliot! I'm home! Come give me a hug!" I said yelling up the stairs, and not two minutes later you could hear the little pitter patter of feet running down the stairs and in the next moment he was in my arms with wide eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy! Brothers were being weird so the tigers did something amazing!" he said bouncing with excitement.

"What did they do?" I asked

"They grabbed their play rope and tied up brothers!" he said and I started laughing.

"That's amazing, where are they now?" I asked.

"Sleeping." he said and looked be hind me.

"Hi Taka, Skini, Kao, Hika, Kyo, Tama, and Haru..ruhi! He said waving enthusiastically.

They nodded there heads as we sat at the table not letting the guys go. They tried but failed at trying to get themselves freed. But stopped when they realized what she was doing. Reily, Jack, Steffan, and Ru got closer wanting to know the reason for her tramatization.

"Now where to start…?" I asked myself.

"How about at the beginning?" Kyouya asked. I nodded my head.

"Alright. You see when I was born my mom worked everywhere, she wanted to live her dreams and work at every job. My dad was a famous lawyer, we held ourselves well, not poor, not rich, we were middle class. We had the perfect family, with as you know family problems. Which everyone does. Anyway, When I was born they were happy to have their first girl. Then they got a shock when I wasn't like the other girls my age. I hated dresses-" I said but was cut off.

"Any clothes for that matter, she would run around the house naked as a jay bird." Quinten said but I shot him a glare.

"I didn't want a pony, I hated pink. So on and so on. Then a year later they got pregnant with another girl. Jenna. The girl of the family. She was daddy's little girl. She was everything I wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I like how I am now but sometimes I wish I could change some traits around. When I was 10 my dad, from then had gotten a lot of enemies, that wanted revenge. So someone did. I was at school when it happened. Someone said they were my uncle, and since I didn't know any other family members I thought they were telling the truth. I went with them. That was the last time I saw humanity for 2 long and grueling months. They said I would be taken back to my house if my parents would pay ransom, my parents didn't know for two months that I wasn't home. Kendon and Quinten were to busy playing video games, Mom was to busy with Jenna who knew that I wasn't there. She was hoping that I ran away. Haruhi finally asked where I was and they finally realized I was gone. That was what I was told when I came back. While that was going on, I was in a cellar in a torture cave. Everyday they would come down there I was scared for my life, I was chained to a wall and it was sound proof. They would whip me, take this thing called Mr. Claw. It was filled with razors, knives, box openers, and any other thing that is sharp that you can think of, welded to a machine that spins round and round on your skin. They…they would laugh and laugh as they watched me cry. One day one of them, I'm not sure who, but he took a knife and carved a vine on my leg. He knew my middle name was Rose and thought it would be ironic. Anyway one day I tried to fight back which is how I got the scar on my temple. Hiro, the guy who took me, took a sharp knife and cut my temple to make a point. But he didn't know that he cut to deep and I bled to much till I passed out. The next thing I knew I was in an ambulance getting treated for wound all around my body. 5 broken ribs, a broken arm, my leg was broken in 7 places, and knuckles were broke by hammers. After that, when I could move again and was done with physical therapy I went into martial arts at my own will, and keep some sort of weapon with me at all times. When I was 13, a year and extra day after Elliot was born, and the exact day I was taken, my mother died of an asthma attack in the night. My dad was always gone anyways so he thought I should go with family. When they heard what happened, on both sides, they blamed me, saying my name fit me. I was a Jinx. I agreed with them. I opened her window thinking she needed the air but I was wrong. After that all the family wanted to take Elliot, Quinten, Kendon, and Jenna away, thinking it was them next who would face pain like I did, or die. My auntie almost took Elliot away from me but in my mother's will she said she wanted me to adopt Elliot so he would have a mom like he would had haved if she was still around. So that's what I did. I took on the role as if she was still here. I cook how she used to cook, I take care of everyone, I have a job. I did everything I was supposed to, just so I could let Elliot have the life he was supposed to. And that's it. You now know everything. Happy?" I asked their shocked faces.

**There is the real story of how Jinx and her life is. I hoped you liked this. Please Review. -Insane Musician**


	26. Chapter 26

**RECAP:**

Happy?" I asked their shocked faces.

**STORY: 3****RD**** PERSON:**

No one knew what to say. They were all surprised that this girl in front of them went through so much and never showed it, well besides her temper. How were they supposed to know that she was hiding so much pain? This girl was full of surprise.

"Elliot, come on, bath time then off to bed." She said not looking at anyone.

Once she was gone everyone stayed silent, until Quinten and Kendon started chuckling at the same time.

"You guys must be something special. Reily, Jack, and Steffan have know her for a year and a half now, and they haven't even known that. Ru over there doesn't know much more than them. You either have something special in her heart or it was pure dumb luck." The said still laughing.

"I still think it was pure dumb luck." Haruhi muttered

"Haaruhi~" The boys sang together

"What" she asked

"Can you untie us please?" the asked

"Iie." she said and walked after Jinx, "I'm apparently staying the night." she said later.

"We shall bid you adieu. Until next time." Tamaki said and next thing they know The Host Club is gone into there limos leaving the guys tied up.

**NEXT DAY: HOST CLUB TIME: JINX:**

You know, you'd think that since I am NOT in the Host Club they would leave me alone but no. I am still dragged along like nothing. Like I have no social life or home life where I could be taking care of my family, or you know working but no. I sighed. The twins…they busted through the class, seeing as we didn't have any classes today or tomorrow, and dragged me along with Mitsukini and Mori just watching. Jerks. At least they had my stuff. Oh did I mention I was being dragged by my ankles. Ya. I wouldn't go with them they decided trying to grab my hands was a bad idea so now I am on my back, being dragged by my ankles. My ipod in my ears, blasting music loud enough that I am sure the guys can hear it. I should have tried to at least go with Haruhi , at least she got away.

"Mitsukini you can sit on me just be careful. You look a little tired." I said looking at him.

"Are you sure Jinxy?" he asked. I nodded and that's what he did.

So now I have an 18 year old on my stomach being dragged down a hall…What an interesting day. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. I saw Mori out of the corner of my eye and blushed slightly. Ok ya I am totally crushing and there is nothing I can do about it. I guess I will just have to stick it out. I looked over at him and saw that he was watching me. I blushed many more shades and turned away. I am such a fan girl.

The doors opened and I was dragged inside. I saw Tamaki starring in horror and Kyouya was smirking.

"Kyouya can you please help me? Please?" I asked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please leave Jinx alone and refrain from dragging her." he said

The let me go and Mitsukini got off me. I got up and walked over to were Kyouya was and sat down next to him. He was trying to teach me the debts, and payments of the club. Ever since I got here me and Kyouya got closer, not romantically of course, more of brother and sister. He is very protective even though he is younger than me.

'Hey kid (hey kid)  
Do I have your attention?  
I know the way you've been living  
Life so reckless, tragedy endless  
Welcome to the family'

**3****RD**** PERSON:**

They heard the song and saw Jinx turn pale as a ghost.

"Jinx?" Kyouya asked and place a hand on her shoulder.

"H-hold on." she stuttered out.

**THE CONVERSATION:**

"Yes?" she asked

"Jinx. You need a check up." A male voice said from the other side.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack? You know not to use that phone, use your cell." she said and the others relaxed slightly.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked

"But I don't want to." she whined.

"Well that sucks on your part. Haruhi is in the car and we are at the school where you are having your check up since you never answer my calls." he said.

Once again the paleness. Before she could protest he hung up.

**END CONVERSATION:**

"Jinx? Are you ok?" Kyouya asked after a while.

"Um..ya, Haruhi should be here any second." jinx said and if it was planned Haruhi and an unknown man.

The said man had brown hair and black eyes, like Jinx's one eye color. He was tall and very muscled. He had slight grey hairs on his mustache. He was very intimidating. He wore a white coat over a black t-shirt and over black pants. He had a stethoscope around his neck and a bag in his hand.

"Ah Jinxle. How have you been?" the man asked.

"Uncle. I have been well, exactly why you don't need to be here." Jinx said nervously.

"Nonsense." He said coming closer.

Jinx was clinging onto Kyouya by now and he was going into protective mode.

"Kyouya Otori. Who are you?" he asked standing up.

"I am Jinx's Uncle. I am also the family doctor, well mostly her doctor." He said.

Everyone stared at the girl who was peaking her head over the couch. Looking very frightened of the man in front of the couch.

"Oh come now. I am not that bad."

"It's those needles that you use that scare me." she said.

"Oh come now. From what you went through and you are still scared of the needles." he said.

"Oh, bite me, you giant." she said.

That did it. He brought out a stick of Pocky, which of course she went for. He grabbed handcuffs out of his pocket (He works as a cop as well), and hand cuffed her to a couch.

"Damn you Pocky and you delicious goodness!" she yelled when she was done with the stick.

"Watch your mouth." he said giving her the rest of the box.

She forgot they were there instantly, she forgot everything around there be cause once the first Pocky was eaten she went numb. She knew what was going on, she could talk and everything, but she just couldn't feel her body. Like she was on a cloud.

**TAKASHI:**

"What did you give her?" Kyouya asked.

"Something that makes her numb. She can think, feel, talk all on her own just feels like she is on a cloud. I put it in the Pocky." He said, "Now I know you club doesn't start for a while, so if you have to get ready I would do it now. I have to check on her back, hands, and leg." he said but we all stayed.

I watched as he went to the hands first. He pulled up the gloves she wears and saw X's, they were pale white, whiter than her skin. I cringed. When he was done with that he slipped onto the floor and pulled up her pant leg. There was a vine going all around her leg, from the back of her ankle to her kneecap. The scar was like the other, pale white but this also had scars that looked like leaves on it. Again I cringed but I noticed. The Uncle slipped back up on the couch and turned to us.

"You should go now. If you don't think you can handle the other two, I know you won't be able to take this." he said and watched us.

Tamaki and Kyouya were by the back of the couch, Haruhi was holding Jinx's hand, and Mitsukini was on my shoulders as we were right behind the couch as well. He shrugged and lifted up the back of her shirt. A gasp rang out through the rooms from everyone but Jinx, Haruhi, and the Uncle. Her back had scars going every which way, this now included the day at the water park. It was hard to deny the fact that she was lying to us all with this in our sights. It was now burned into my memory. What she must have went through. It was like what Haruhi said:

_'Not alot of people would be where you are right now if they had been where you have, Jinxy Alive or dead, you have been through enough to put normal people into a mental hospital.'_

That is what she meant. And I agree with her. I looked around and the others had looks of horror and surprise on there face. I looked at the small girl and smiled at her sadly. I really did love her, but now I blew it. If only she knew…

**I hope you like this chapter. Please Review! -Insane Musician**


End file.
